Final Destination: Equestria
by kabal1337
Summary: Phobos has a vision of a terrible train accident that kills everyone on it. When she manages to save herself and a few others, they soon realize that death does not like to be cheated. OC submission has been closed.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Copyright Stuff: I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their respective creators.

Authors Note: This is the start of a new story that I have been planning for awhile now. This is just a side-project and will not be updated as frequently as New Beginnings(which you should totally check out if you haven't) however I will still try to update as much as I can. As the title may suggest, this is Final Destination with ponies. Specifically, your ponies. If you don't know the formula, here's a basic breakdown: 1. Briefly introduce characters. 2. Main character has vision of some horrible accident/disaster happening 3. Character saves the other characters when the disaster happens. 4. All characters start to die one-by-one and the characters have to try to cheat death, usually unsuccessfully. This is kind of like a way to express my own twisted sense of humor in a way that I cannot with my other fic(which you should totally check out and review) Okay, here is a small intro to introduce my two characters. Oh, and for anyone wondering, the mane 6 will appear in the story. They might even witness some of the deaths! Isn't that just peachy! (:

Phobos stirred in her bed as she slept, her boyfriend cuddled up with her. As the night began to disappear and Celestia's sun started it's usual cycle of rising in the morning, the brightness prompted the mare to open her eyes. She immediately felt her boyfriends scales as he awoke. Yes, scales. The mare's lover was a dragon with dark-blue scales and light blue underbelly. He was about the height of two adult ponies.

"Hey, wake up." Phobos said to the sleeping reptile, his arms were wrapped around her and were making getting out of her bed a bit more difficult than it should have been. He opened his dark-grey eyes and smiled before placing a kiss on her girlfriend's mouth.

"Good morning, Sweetie." Blue answered, unwrapping his arms from the mare and getting up out of bed along with Phobos. They both sat on the edge of the bed. "So, last night was pretty great, huh?" He asked, smiling and gently nudging her with an elbow.

Phobos gave an affections eye-roll. "Yeah, you were pretty good, I guess." She answered, getting off from the bed. The mare's slightly blurred version returned to her as she rubbed her red eyes and looked around, the light-orange walls of her room and her similarly colored bed filling her vision. "Hey, i'm gonna go wash up, you don't mind getting breakfast, right?"

The dragon got up and yawned, stretching out his limbs. "Of course not, honey."

The mare walked over to her bathroom, it's dull white walls marking it's location. The earth pony looked at herself in the mirror that was placed directly above the sink. Her long rusty-red mane was messy and her dark-orange coat looked unbrushed. After washing up and combing her mane, she headed down to the bathroom, the smell of her boyfriend's cooking filling her nose.

"Eggs?" She asked, recognizing the smell of her favorite breakfast food and walking up to the dragon.

"You bet." Blue confirmed. He leaned down to give his girlfriend a kiss on her cheek. "So, are you looking forward to our trip?"

"Of course, it's been awhile since we've gone on vacation." Phobos said, sitting down at the table. The two of them and a few friends were planning on taking a trip to Appaloosa. The mare couldn't explain it, but she felt a strange sense of dread as she sat down...

Authors note: Alright, submitting OC's is very simple. You just leave your character in a review. You OC can be either a pony, dragon or a griffon. Try to be creative too. I will only be accepting around 5 OC's. Oh, and no Mary/Gary sue's and no alicorns will be accepted. Here is an outline of how I want them submitted. Please note that all of the OC's are probably gonna end up dying, if you are not comfortable with your character being killed off in a gruesome or bloody manner, then do not submit your OC. And also there might be a tiny bit of sexual content.

Name:

Species(Earth pony, unicorn, pegasus, dragon or griffon):

Gender:

Coat color:

Mane/tail color/style:

Eye color:

Age:

Cutie mark(if it has one)

History(this part is optional):

Personality:

Do you want you character to have a crush on an OC or one of the mane 6?:

On a scale of one to ten, how gruesome do you want your character's death to be?(It won't matter, but I just want to know):


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare Begins

Copyright stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators. I also do not own the lyrics to a song that is used in this chapter.

Authors Note: Well, I decided which OC's would be included. Here are the winning OC's:

Watercolors

Cliff Note

Midnight Sorrow

Sky Treble

Lightning Runner

Nimbus

And of course, you can easily check which OC belongs to which user by checking the review section. Alright, let's get this hell-ride started!

After the two of them had finished their breakfast, Phobos took a seat at the couch in the living room while Blue took care of the dishes. The room wasn't anything special, being made up of a sofa, coffee table and television set. She picked up the remote and proceeded to flip through the channels on the TV.

The first one she stumbled upon being an old black-and-white movie during a train robbery scene. The next channel showed an action movie, right in the middle of a scene with a lot of explosions and crashes. The third channel was playing a cartoon that was showing a car crashing in a deliberately cartoony fashion.

"There's never anything good on TV anymore." She said, turning off the television. She trotted over to the kitchen and turned on the radio. The song playing was Crazy Train by Ozzy Ozzhoof. Blue couldn't help singing along to it.

"Mental wounds not healing,  
>Life's a bitter shame,<br>I'm going off the rails on a crazy train,  
>I'm going off the rails on a crazy train." He sung while cleaning the dishes. Phobos couldn't quite put her hoof on it, but she found the lyrics to be strangely ominous. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door, prompting her to get up and answer it. Standing at the door were two ponies, one a mare and the other being a stallion, they were both Pegasi. The stallion was carrying two suitcases.<p>

"Hi Phobos." The mare greeted in her usual calm demeanor. Her coat was a snow white and her long, wavy mane was a deep cerulean blue. This mare was none other than Watercolors, a close friend of Phobos and Blue. The two ponies walked in and took a seat on the couch. They had previously made plans to meet here after they were done packing all their stuff.

"So, when are we heading to the train station?" The stallion asked, putting down the luggage. His coat was a clean white while his mane was black with green at the tips. He preferred to keep it spiked at the front in a way that covered half of his right eye, both of which were a dark emerald green. This stallion was Sky Treble, otherwise known as DJ B3ATS, a well known DJ in Manehatten, although he is just beginning to become known in Ponyville ever since he had moved out of the big city.

"Me and Blue just need to pack up a few more things. Do you guys know where Nimbus is? I swear, that guy is always late for everything."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Sky reassured, opening his suitcase and taking out a chocolate bar to snack on.

Phobos took a seat next to the two ponies. "So, been painting anything new lately?" She asked to the wavy-maned mare.

"No, I guess I'm just not getting as much inspiration as I used to." She replied. Ever since she was a filly she's always had a passion for art, painting was a particular favorite of her's. It was also shown in her cutie mark, a paintbrush with three paint droplets.

"Oh, well I'm sure something will come to you eventually." Phobos replied. "Hold on, I'm gonna go check on Blue." The mare said, heading upstairs to check on her boyfriend's progress. She walked into the bedroom to find him putting away the last few objects that they would want to bring.

"Alright, is that everything?" Blue asked, holding the suitcase for his girlfriend to examine.

"Yeah, that looks like everything. Did you pack the condoms?"

The dragon blushed a bit at her question. "Um, yeah, they're in there."

"Good, cause' you and I are gonna be havin' plenty of fun in that hotel room." Phobos said, waving her flanks and winking at the dragon as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah, he's almost done." The red-maned mare said, meeting up with the others downstairs. She heard somepony else knocking at the door and walked over to answer it.

"Hey." The unicorn stallion greeted, walking into the home while levitating a suitcase. He had a light-blue coat and an off-white curly mane. "So, are we all ready to leave?"

"Yeah, pretty much." They all heard a voice say. They looked to see Blue descending down the staircase, holding the luggage.

"So, are we all ready?" Phobos asked, wanting to make sure that everything was all set. After getting some affirmative answers, the four were on there way.

...

"It's probably gonna rain tomorrow." Nimbus predicted, looking out one of the windows in the taxi-carriage that they were riding. The carriage was headed to the Ponyville train station, where the train to Appaloosa awaited them. As for the unicorns prediction, nopony questioned it. When it came to weather, he was correct around 80% of the time. Sky Treble had his iHoof Classic out and his earbuds plugged in, the heavy beat of the techno music that he was listening to pulsing through the carriage.

"Hey Sky, how was that concert yesterday?" Phobos asked, trying to stir up a conversation with her friends.

The male Pegasus took out his earbuds. "It was alright. There's still not as many ponies there as I would have liked, and I still kinda miss playing concerts with Vinyl." He replied. The DJ's career in Ponyville still hadn't kicked off yet, he was only very well-known in Manehatten. But of course that would never stop him from trying.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get that huge crowd of screaming fans one of these days." Phobos encouraged. She turned over to Nimbus. "How's that weather job going?"

"Pretty good, I just need to learn how to hold on to my clouds longer and-

"Alright, we're here!" They all heard one of the ponies that had been pulling their cart say, interrupting the unicorn. They exited the vehicle and looked around, they were indeed at the Ponyville train station.

...

The Ponyville train station itself wasn't much different than it was before. It was still the same old set-up as before, the ticket-seller being near the train that it was selling tickets for. The train's themselves had been given a huge overhaul. Rather than being driven by steam-engines like the previous models, these ones ran on a newer type of fuel called gasoline. There were several engines in each train, the exhaust being released from pipes on the top and sides of it. The outer hulls were now reinforced with a thin layer of iron. But the newest part was the rail system. Some of the rails now criss-crossed with other ones, building a whole network of rails, each of which leading to a different location.

The group headed over to the ticket-seller and purchased the four tickets necessary for the trip. "Alright, here's four tickets to train one-eighty."

'one-eighty' The number echoed through Phobos's mind. She'd never given much thought to the number before, so why did it feel so familiar to her? And more importantly, why did it scare her? These were the thoughts that bounced around her head as they got in line to enter the train.

In front of her was an earth pony with a light grey mane and a small brown afro, streaks of blond highlighting it. Right behind the four of them was a depressed-looking Pegasus mare with a dark blue coat and a black mane, she was wearing two saddlebags that concealed her flanks. Hovering slightly above the ground with his wings was a timid-looking Pegasus stallion with a grey coat and a white/blue mane, his flank displaying his biohazard symbol cutie mark, who was behind the depressed mare.

The conductor led them all into the train. The interior was still mostly wood, although some parts of it were constructed of steel and iron, giving it a slightly more "industrial" atmosphere. There were still two rows of seats, seperated by a walkway that serves as a way to get to the seats. Phobos and Blue sat at one of the seats. That same sense of dread from before returned. She was scared, very scared. Her boyfriend took notice of her expression and draped an arm around her.

"Hey, theres nothing to be scared of, honey. These new trains are totally safe." The dragon reassured, pulling her a little closer to him.

The mare rested her head on her boyfriends side. She opened up the suitcase and took out a book to read. She opened it, but quickly retracted a hoof, a bit of blood dripping from it. A paper cut. Ignoring the cut, she decided to just put the book away and try to relax during the trip.

"Alright everypony, the engines are starting and it should be smooth sailing from here to Appaloosa." The conductor's voice announced from one of the speakers that was set up.

Nimbus stirred in his seat. He didn't like being around lots of ponies that he didn't know, especially when his friends weren't around. He was sitting next to the pegasus mare with the dark blue coat. She briefly looked at him and turned away, the stallion catching a brief glimpse of her face. 'Hey... She's kinda cute' He thought to himself, his cheeks flushing. He was never really comfortable around other ponies, especially mares, but maybe he could try and get to know this one.

"S-so what's up?" He asked, stuttering a bit, something that tended to happen when he was around a cute mare.

"Hm?" The mare looked up at him with her dark blue eyes, one of which was partially concealed by her mane. "Oh, hello." She said. "Nothing is up, *sigh* it's always just down for me."

Nimbus blushed as he looked at her. "Sweet Celestia, She's beautiful!' He thought in his head. "So, I don't think I've seen you around before, what's your name?"

"Midnight Sorrow." The mare answered, sinking back into her seat.

Phobos continued to feel this unexplained fear as the train went on it's way. A loud *snap!* could be heard from outside the train. Phobos and Blue looked out the window that was next to their seat. A metal piece of the train had just snapped off.

"Is that supposed to happen?" The dragon asked. Phobos gulped. Everypony onboard could feel the train starting to speed up, reaching speeds that anypony could tell weren't authorized. The red-maned mare began clinging onto her boyfriend in fear, her heart rate speeding up. The sounds of the wheels, pistons and other machines working way too hard beginning to fill the train.

"M-mommy, w-whats happening?" A tiny filly asked to her mother.

"Nothings wrong dear, I'm sure this just a part of it's design." Her mother said, despite clearly being in a state of fear as well. Smoke was beginning to burst out of the pipes. One of the conductors assistants came out to reassure everypony.

"We seem to have faced some minor difficulty's with the trains lower machinery. It's can be easily fixed and is nothing worry ab-*snap!*

The trains wheels locked up, suddenly stopping it's movement. The assistant was thrown back by the sudden movement, his neck snapping as soon as it made contact with the wall separating the passengers room from the conductor's. His lifeless body fell to the ground. Ponies began screaming, some of them being injured by the train's sudden stop. Somepony screamed, prompting everyone to look at the seat that the scream emanated from. Phobos gagged at what she saw. Watercolors's muzzle had been pushed back into her skull enough to kill her when her head smashed into the seat in front of her, a result of the train's sudden stop.

The tiny filly from before started crying, her mother trying her best to comfort her. Phobos's eye's widened as she heard the distinct *chuggah-chuggah* of another train. She got up from her seat, ignoring the damage to her shoulder that she had sustained from the stop and looked out one of the windows. The sudden stop had left them directly on a part of the rail that criss-crossed with another, and a train was headed right for them. She ran back to her seat and braced for impact.

*CRASH!"

The train had smashed directly in the train's side, the front of the train entering it. Then, almost as if in slow motion, something happened. The front engine of the train that had smashed it's way into the side of the vehicle exploded. The fiery blast incinerating anypony that was close to it, including the Pegasus stallion with the biohazard cutie mark. Pieces of twisted and sharpened wood, steel and iron turned into lethal shrapnel as they were thrown about by the force of the blast. The shockwave and impact broke most of the windows, the sharp glass also turning deadly.

The train turned into a death-trap. The shrapnel and glass was cutting, impaling and even amputating limbs. Phobos could only watch as a piece of wood that had been sharpened by the explosion flew out and impaled Sky Treble directly through the eye socket. The force of the crash caused an afro-maned earth pony to fall out of his seat onto the walkway. A seat that was damaged in the crash dislodged itself from it's spot and tumbled down the walkway, slamming into his head, blood splattering on the others. Phobos could only scream and cling onto Blue for dear life as she witnessed the carnage.

Eventually, the hellish ride had stopped moving. The part of the train that had been impaled by the other train was on fire. Phobos looked around. There were dead, dying and injured ponies all around. She saw the filly from before and nearly vomited at the sight. She had taken an iron bar directly between her now lifeless eyes, her mother stood over her, weeping, not at all paying attention to her lower intestine, which was starting to ooze out of a slit in her midsection that was caused by a flying piece of glass.

Phobos began crying, nothing could ever prepare a pony for this type of devastation. She looked around and saw Nimbus, still alive but one of his hind legs had been caught under a dislodged seat. His horn had been snapped off in the disaster and was partially embedded in his midsection.

"Help me." He pleaded to the mare that was looking at her. Before she could move to attempt to save her dying friends, she heard a horrifyingly familiar sound.

*Chuggah-chuggah-chuggah-chuggah...*

"No." Was the only word that escaped her mouth as she looked out the window. The tumbling caused by the crash had left the train on one of the tracks that intersected it, and another train was headed right for it. She ran back to her seat and clung onto Blue, he was still alive, only sustaining a few cuts and bruises. They held on to eachother and closed their eyes, preparing for the next impact.

*CRASH!*

The force of the impact caused Nimbus's horn to dig deeper into his body, piercing vital organs and killing him within a few seconds. This train didn't explode on impact, so it caused less damage than the previous one. Phobos opened her eyes and looked around, tears streaming out of her eyes. She saw the impaled body of Nimbus on the floor and the burnt and mutilated bodies of all that were unfortunate enough to step into this nightmare.

As she observed the damage, she noticed a mare with a dark blue coat stepping off of the seat that her and Nimbus had been sitting at. Phobos watched her, one of her wings had been cut off and one of her forelegs was missing, her saddlebags had been torn apart, revealing her blank-flank. It seemed like she was headed towards one of the windows before a damaged piece of the train's ceiling had finally given in, smashing her skull and splattering blood and brain-matter everywhere as it fell.

Phobos collapsed onto the floor and continued to cry, her tears mixing with the blood of the dead and dying. She looked up at Blue and gasped. He was clutching his throat with a claw, blood spewing out of the wound, which had been caused by a stray piece of glass.

"P-Phobos, get out, it's too late for us..." Were the words that he had said before he bled out, his body collapsing onto the floor. She looked around, all of the windows were smashed open. She climbed out of one, ignoring the cuts that she was getting from the broken glass.

After crawling out of the train, she observed the wreckage. All three of the trains were partially in eachother. She looked and saw the train with the exploded engine, it's passengers had burned alive when the rest of it had caught fire. She felt something wet touch her hoof. She looked down and saw a thick, black liquid all around the disaster, oozing out of the trains. She smelled something and looked around until she found the source. The engine that she was standing near was smoking.

"No..."

*BOOM!*

The train's engine exploded, igniting all of the gasoline that had leaked out and turning all of the wreckage into a bomb, The blast engulfing Phobos. She felt her fur and mane being singed off and her flesh burning...

"Alright, here's four tickets to train one-eighty." The ticket-seller said, holding out the tickets. Phobos snapped out of it and looked around, she was still in line to enter the train. "Um, ma'm are you okay?" The vendor asked. The mare's face had gone pale. She looked around frantically.

"We have to get out of here..." Phobos said.

"What?"

"We have to get out of here! The t-trains gonna crash!" She yelled out, breathing frantically.

All of her friends walked over to her. "Honey, what's wrong?" Blue asked.

"What's wrong? The fucking train is going to explode, that's what's wrong!"

"Honey, please don't use that kind of language here, what exactly happened?"

Tears began to stream out of the mare's eyes. "I-I saw it, I saw all of it! I saw the train crashing, I saw the other train blow up. I saw everypony dying! Please, we can't go on this train we can't!" She cried out, collapsing onto the floor and bursting into tears while her friends tried to comfort her.

"Could someone please shut that bitch up?" Somepony said. Blue looked around until he saw an earth pony with a brown afro walking towards them. Blue usually tried to avoid conflict, but nopony insulted his girlfriend. Ever

"Hey, calm down, I've got it under control." The dragon replied, trying to control his anger.

"Damnit! tell that bitch to shut the fuck up already!"

"Hey, you shut the fuck up!" Blue retorted, moving closer to the earth pony.

"Fuck off!" He yelled. It wasn't long before the two of them had broken out into a fight and the guards had to be called in to restrain them. "Fucker!" The earth pony called out while being carried off by the authorities, the same happening to Blue.

Phobos got up and looked around, everypony was looking at her. "Don't go!" She called out to the ponies that were in line to enter the train. A Pegasus stallion with a white coat and a grey/blue mane fluttered over to her. This pony was Lightning Runner.

"W-why not?" He asked.

Phobos looked up at the stallion. "Because the train's gonna crash, I saw it."

Midnight sorrow joined them. "Well, what did you see?" She asked in her usual dull tone.

The red-maned mare sat down on her haunches. "Well, first, the train stopped, then another train crashed into it, and then another train, and then it all just exploded. And we all died, every single one of us."

"But how can you be sure?" The stallion questioned. Phobos thought for a bit before looking at Midnight.

"You. You don't have a cutie mark, do you?" Phobos asked, pointing a hoof at the mare.

Midnight's head hung low. "N-no, I don't."

"I saw that! In the crash, right before you died I could see your flanks, how would I have been able to see that if you were wearing those saddle-bags?"

"Well..."

"Hey! Last chance, if ya' wanna get on the train then ya' better do so now!" The conductor called out to the group of ponies. Lightning Runner hesitated as he look back at Phobos, a pleading look on her face. He let out a sigh.

"I'm staying here." He said to the conductor, Midnight also deciding to stay. With that being said, the train had begun on it's path.

...

Around 5 minutes had passed, the group of ponies were still outside where they had been. Blue and the pony that he had gotten into a fight with were being kept in a room somewhere.

"Alright, now what's this that I hear about my trains crashing and blowing up?" An earth pony stallion asked, trotting towards the group. "Well? Why are trying to scare all the passengers? these new designs are 100% safe, guaranteed. I can assure you, there is absolutely no chance in the world that these trains would ever..."

*CRASH!*

A loud crash could be heard from afar, interrupting the managers speech. They could only watch in horror as the train that had just left was slammed by another train, the explosion was also visible from their distance. Needless to say, everypony was shocked. Even the usually calm Watercolors had gone pale, her eyes wide as she witnessed the destruction. The other ponies expressions weren't that much different from her's.

"Holy shit." The manager swore, his mouth agape.

Authors Note: So, what did you all think of that opening disaster? I apologize if it seems like your OC's didn't get much attention. I promise that I will focus on them more in the next chapters. This is kabal1337 signing out. Stay 1337 everypony! And remember to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3: First Blood

Copyright Stuff: As always, I only own my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Authors Note: Well, here's the next chapter. As always, please leave a review.

"Now listen, we're not accusing you of anything, we just think it's a little suspicious that you said that the trains were gonna crash, and then they crashed." The officer said. He was a Pegasus with a dark red coat and a short grey mane, his eyes were a piercing black. They were sitting in a dark room, a lamp and a table separating the two chairs that they were sitting on.

"You think I caused it?" Phobos asked. Her eyes were blood-shot from spending the last few hours crying.

"Well, we've checked your records and you don't seem to have any previous criminal activity. But having a vision of a train crashing, right before it crashes? Now if you were a unicorn this might be a little bit more believable, but me and the others need to be aware of the possibility that this was an act of terrorism."

"Terrorism? Why would I ever commit an act of terrorism? Why would I.."

"We're not saying that you caused it, we just have reasons to believe that you might not be telling us the whole truth."

"I didn't cause it!" Phobos yelled before sinking back into her chair, tears once again starting to run down her face. "I didn't cause it..."

The officer let out a sigh. "Alright, you're free to go."

...

"So, why didn't you go on the train? You had every reason to, but after hearing this mare that you hadn't even met before say that it was gonna blow up, you decided that you didn't wanna go on it anymore?"

"Well, I guess I just believed her." Lightning Runner answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Really? Do you believe everything that anypony tells you?"

"Well... No. When I looked at her, I could tell that she was telling the truth. I could see it in her eyes."

...

"So, what exactly was that fight outside about?"

"Well, my girlfriend was crying and I was doing what any good partner would do and tried to comfort her. Then this guy, whatever his name was..." Blue began speaking.

"Cliff Note." The officer provided the other pony's name.

"Yeah, that guy. He called her a bitch, and stuff like that just really pisses me off, so I told him to shut up, he told me to fuck off. After that it turned into a fight."

"Alright, at least you're being honest. Now, you don't mind if we ask a few questions about Phobos, right?"

"Fire away."

"Okay. Has she ever had any of these premonitions or visions or whatever before?"

"No, that's never happened before. She never even believed in the supernatural."

"Interesting. Do you now of any motives that she might have had for possibly wanting to sabotage the train?"

"What? You think she caused the crash?"

"No, we're not accusing her of anything, we just need to be aware of all the possibilities here."

"Well, officer, I can assure you that there is no possibility the my girl would NEVER want to cause something like that."

"Well, it seems like you've told us everything you know, you're free to go."

...

"Okay, now what about you? Why didn't you enter the train when you had the chance?"

Midnight Sorrow thought for a bit before answering. "To be honest, I don't know. I guess I just felt bad for her, I know what's like to be in her position. I guess I just sorta believed her too."

"Okay. And you and Phobos had never previously met before, right?"

Midnight nodded.

"Alright, that's all we need. You're free to go."

...

Watercolors, Sky Treble and Nimbus all sat in the questioning room, sitting across from the officer.

"You're all close friends with Phobos, right?"

The three ponies nodded.

"So, why didn't you three go on the train?"

Watercolors was the one to speak up. "Well, because she's our friend. Friends don't leave other friends hanging." She answered in her always-calm tone of voice.

"OK, that makes sense. Has anything like this ever happened before?"

Sky treble was the one to answer this question. "No, nothing like this had ever happened with her before."

"Hm... Alright, you're free to go."

...

Phobos and Blue sat on their sofa, watching TV together. It had been about a week since the disaster. The whole incident still affected her, her usually happy demeanor had been replaced with one resembling depression ever since that day despite Blue's attempts to comfort her. The mare let out a sigh.

"Honey, are you alright?" The dragon asked, concerned.

"No sweetie, I'm alright. Even though I successfully predicted the death of around seventy ponies, I'm perfectly fine. Even though I know that I could have done something to save them, I'm alright." Phobos answered. Her tone was bitter, despite her sarcasm.

"Honey, you shouldn't blame yourself. There's nothing that you could have done."

"Yes there was!" She shouted, getting off of the couch. She collapsed onto the floor and began crying. Blue scooped her up in his arms and sat back on the couch.

...

Watercolors brought her easel (canvas-holder) into her kitchen, a rectangular canvas mounted on it. The kitchen wasn't anything special, being made up a hardwood floor, stove, fridge, and cabinet, but she decided that working in a new environment would yield some inspiration for her latest masterpiece. She set down the easel and grabbed her paints. She decided to experiment with regular paint, rather than her usual watercolor paint.

"Alright, hopefully I can come up with something decent." She said, setting up her paints on a small paint-holding dish that was attached to the side of the easel. She read the back of one of the bottles, a habit that she had whenever she bought something new.

"Warning: Highly flammable." She read aloud to nopony in particular. "Hm, how lovely."

She left a few bottles of paint on the kitchen table. While she was in one of her cabinets looking for a paint brush, one of the bottles fell onto the ground, the noise that was being generated by her search blocking out the bottle's sound.

...

After Phobos had calmed down, she and her boyfriend had decided to try and watch some TV to take their minds off of what happened a week ago. Blue held the remote in one his claws and flipped through the channels.

"So, do you want to go to that memorial ceremony that the train station is holding?" Blue asked, flipping through the channels.

"Ceremony?"

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of like an apology to the friends and family of the ponies that were on those trains. They did a safety check on the trains a few days ago and it turns out there were over fifty safety violations in their design. The manager admitted that their engineers knew about them beforehand, but he and the other's decided to ignore them to get them out as quickly as possible."

"Those bastards."

"Yeah, it's pretty screwed up." The dragon agreed, continuing to search through the channels. "Do you want to go?"

"Well, sure, I suppose." The mare decided. Perhaps attending the memorial would help her come to terms with what happened. She rested her back against the sofa and focused on whatever the television was showing.

One of the channels was showing an advertisement for some painting products. Phobos giggled. 'Hehe, I bet Watercolors would like those.' She thought to herself.

...

After finally setting up everything and deciding on what exactly to paint, Watercolors held her paintbrush and was about to dip it in the paint when a thought popped into her head.

"Hm... Maybe I could use some extra inspiration." She said, a smile forming at the tips of her mouth. She put down the brush and opened up the fridge. After a bit of searching, she found what she was looking for: A bottle of 180 proof vodka. She grabbed a shot glass from a cabinet and poured the alcoholic drink into the glass. She quickly downed it in one chug, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes as she felt a burning feeling in her throat.

She set down the bottle on the counter that was near her easel. As she turned away from it to begin working on her masterpiece, the lights above her flickered. She looked up at the ceiling fan, the lightbulb that was attached to it was beginning to die. The ceiling fan (which was currently turned off) itself was in less-than-good condition, a Ponyville engineer once even went as far to say that it could collapse at any moment due to it's weight. As she began to paint, she felt a strange coldness move across her body.

...

As Phobos and Blue continued to look through the channels, they stumbled upon a movie that was showing a building on fire.

...

Watercolors continued to paint her masterpiece, her brush skillfully moving across the canvas. She still hadn't noticed the bottle of paint that had fallen earlier. Unbeknownst to her, a crack appeared at the bottom of the vodka bottle, a trail of the liquid leaking out, running down the counter and beginning to move onto the floor.

...

"Hey Phobos, do you want go visit a friend?" Blue asked, thinking that might help to cheer her up.

Phobos looked up at the dragon and smiled. "Sure. Wanna go visit Watercolors?"

"Sure." He answered, the two of them getting off the couch.

...

As Watercolors continued to work on her art, she heard a strange noise emanate from the ceiling.

*SNAP!*

The weight of the ceiling fan had finally proven to be too much for the cable connecting it to the ceiling as it fell to the ground. All four of the blades missed Watercolors and her canvas. However, the lightbulb that was attached to it broke and created a spark, igniting the trail of vodka. The mare gasped at what had just happened, her eyes being locked onto the flaming trail that was heading back up to the bottle.

*BOOM!*

The bottle exploded. The force of the blast threw Watercolors onto the floor. The explosion had left her dazed and disoriented, her vision was all wobbly and grey as she looked around. Pieces of glass were stuck all over her body and she was bleeding badly. She gasped when she saw her artwork, the heat wave generated by the explosion was enough to ignite the flammable paint, lighting-up her work.

The disoriented mare attempted to get up in an attempt to save her art, but she tripped over the bottle of paint and stumbled into the flaming easel, breaking it and causing the ignited liquid to leak onto her coat.

She screamed as she stumbled across the room, patches of her coat were on fire. She stumbled into her table, causing an opened bottle of paint to fall over and pour it's contents all over her, adding fuel to the fire. In less than a minute, her entire body had went up in flames. She could feel her fur and mane being singed off as her flesh began to melt and peel away. She fell onto her knees and onto the ground, her brain and organs were totally fried from the heat.

...

"What the hell!" Blue said as he and Phobos arrived at Watercolors's house. The mare's home was smoking and fire could be seen erupting from the open windows. The firefighters were attempting to douse the fire with little success. Phobos looked to her right and saw an ambulance, a charred body being wheeled in.

"Watercolors!" She shouted, trying to run towards the body only to be restrained by her boyfriend. "Let go of me!"

"She's gone, there's nothing you can do!" Blue said, holding his girlfriend back. She collapsed onto the ground and broke down into tears.

"This can't be happening, This can't be happening!" She cried as she watched the ambulance drive off. She looked up and noticed Sky Treble was also there, watching in horror as their deceased friend was wheeled away. Phobos ran towards him, caught him in a hug and began crying into his chest.

"I... I can't believe it." The DJ said, stunned at what was happening.

...

*Knock-Knock*

"Huh, I wonder who that could be?" Nimbus said as he got off of his couch to answer the door. When he opened the door, he saw three distraught looking figures. Sky Treble and Phobos looked like they had both been crying. "Um, hey guys. Is something wrong?"

Phobos was the one to bring the news. "It's Watercolors... She... She's dead." The mare said, tears streaming down her face.

Nimbus's eyes widened. "W-what? What happened?"

"The firefighters said it looked like a freak accident. She burned alive in her house. She's gone man, she's gone." Sky Treble said. It was obvious that he was trying to hold back tears.

Nimbus sat on his couch on his haunches and unsuccessfully tried his best not to cry. He rested his head against his hooves and emptied out his tears. "I can't believe she's gone." He whimpered, crying into his hooves. Watercolors had been the first pony that he'd made friends with when he moved into Ponyville, and to add to that he had even developed a crush on her. Phobos sat next to Nimbus and draped a foreleg around him in an attempt to comfort the weeping pony.

...

"No speech could express how truly sorry I am for what happened. I understand that all of you must be wondering why such a tragic event had to happen, I know, I wonder myself how this could have happened..." The manager of the train station began his speech. It had only been a few days after Watercolors's death. Phobos, Blue and the other ones who had been saved as a result of the mare's premonition were all attending. Also attending were the friends and family of the victims of the disaster.

"You liar!" One of the ponies in the audience called out. It was a middle-aged mare who had clearly been crying for the past few minutes. "You're a murderer! My little girl died in one of your trains! You knew about the risks, you monster!" She screamed at the manager, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Um, security." The manager whispered into his microphone. On cue, two bulky earth ponies arrived to get rid of the mare.

"Let go of me, you sick fucks!" She cried out as she was carried away by the guards, kicking and screaming.

"Now, where was I?" The manager continued his speech.

...

After the managers speech was over, the mourning ponies had begun to leave back to their homes, many of them being unsatisfied with the minimal explanation given to the trains's failure.

"Hey!" Lightning Runner called out to Phobos as she was getting up to leave.

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"Um, well you're welcome, I guess."

"I really mean it, if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be here right now. Saying thanks is the least I could be doing, really."

"Yeah, you did sorta save our lives." Midnight Sorrow chimed in, walking alongside the Pegasus stallion.

"Oh, well, You're all very welcome." Phobos said, blushing a bit at their gratefulness. "You know, Maybe us three should hang together sometime."

"Yeah, that sounds cool." Lightning agreed while Midnight gave an affirmative nod.

While the three of them were talking, Nimbus took notice of the black-maned mare that was talking with Phobos and Lightning runner. 'Hm... She looks familiar. Oh yeah, I remember, she was that pony at the train station.' He remembered. He hadn't gotten a chance to try and took to her at the station, but maybe he could try right now. And he also didn't like being left alone, which was another good reason for wanting to talk with the group.

"Um, hey guys." The unicorn greeted as he trotted up to the group of ponies, who promptly greeted him back. "So, um, how are you all doing?"

"Well, other than the dreary and depressing atmosphere, not bad at all." Phobos answered. Despite Watercolors's death a few days ago, she was showing signs that she was starting to return to her old self. Nimbus turned and looked at the black-maned Pegasus mare, his cheeks heating up as he got a good look at her. Despite Midnight's dull demeanor, she was actually a rather attractive mare. Her body was well built and her black mane matched her dark blue coat quite well. Nimbus took in all these striking details as he looked at her.

"Hey, um, I don't think we got much of a chance to talk before, I'm Nimbus." The stallion introduced himself to the mare.

Midnight turned her head away, a bit of red appearing on her cheeks. "Oh, um, hi."

Phobos could easily tell what was going on. "Hey Lightning, do you wanna go talk over there? I think these two might wanna be alone." She said, gesturing towards the entrance to the ceremony. After the two had left, it was just Nimbus and Midnight together. The two of them fell into a somewhat awkward silence.

"So... what do you think of the ceremony?" Nimbus asked, trying to stir up a conversation.

"Oh, it's alright. It's kinda depressing, but I'm used to depressing things so it's not a problem for me."

"Yeah, I guess it is kinda depressing. Did you see that mare getting carried away by the guards? That's some freaky stuff right there."

"Yeah, I saw that. Did you hear about how the manager knew about the train's risks but decided to use them anyway?"

"The manager and the engineers are trying to deny it, but pretty much everypony knows at this point what really happened..." The two ponies fell into a friendly conversation, the two of them just talking and enjoying eachothers company...

To be continued...

Authors Note: Well, what did you all think of that first death scene? I apologize if this chapter seems rushed. The next chapter is going to start directly where this one left off and will show the rest of the ceremony scene. I will try to focus more on the other characters and their development in the next chapters. I apologize to Mister Moneybags for not having Cliff-Note in this chapter. I promise that the next few chapters will make up for it. The reason I finished this one so quickly is because there is probably going to be a bit of a wait until the next chapter, since I have to work on my other story. This is kabal1337 signing out. Stay 1337 everypony! And remember to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Authors Note: Alright, here's the next chapter. I'm going to focus more on the submitted OC's and their development. Anyways, be sure to leave a review and if you have any tips on how to develop your OC then don't be afraid to tell me. Okay, let the hell-ride continue!

Sky Treble sat on one of the chairs that was near the podium and let out a sigh. He still hadn't gotten over Watercolors's death a few days ago. She had been one of his closest friends, and to lose her felt like losing a part of himself. He looked around, seeing his friends conversing with some of the other ponies. He sat up and stretched out his wings. He wasn't exactly the most social pony, but maybe he could make some new friends.

"Hey." He shyly greeted a pegasus stallion that was talking with Phobos.

"Hey." Lightning Runner greeted back. "I don't think I got a chance to introduce myself last time we met, I'm Lightning Runner." He introduced himself, holding out a hoof that Sky Treble promptly shook.

"So, what did you all think of the manager's speech?" Sky asked, trying to stir up a conversation.

"That guy's a fucking bastard." Phobos said bitterly. "Oh, um, sorry." She added when she noticed how the other ponies were looking at her.

"Yeah, that guy did seem kinda shifty." Lightning commented.

"I don't think he was telling the truth." Sky added to the conversation.

...

"So... What do you like to do?" Nimbus asked Midnight. The two of them had been talking for quite some time. Nimbus felt a strange sense of comfort when he was around this mare, it was something that he couldn't explain. Well, that and nervousness, he felt a bit of that too.

"Oh, I don't do much, I usually just sulk in my house. I like to watch TV sometimes though." She answered in her usual manner.

"Yeah, I like to watch TV too. Do you like 1,000 Ways To Die?"

"That's my favorite show."

"Oh, really? That's my favorite show too. You and I seem to have a lot in common, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Yeah... Hey, um, do you want to hang out sometime? I'd really like to get to know you better." Nimbus asked, his cheeks heating up at the thought of being alone with this pretty mare.

"You... Want to spend time with me?" Midnight asked, sounding a bit surprised. 'This guy WANTS to be with me?' She thought to herself.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, it's just that not many ponies seem to like me."

"What would make you think something like that? I think you're a great pony, Midnight."

The dark-maned mare blushed at his compliment. "Oh, well, thank you. But, it doesn't bother you at all that I'm in my 20's and I don't have a cutie mark?" She asked, wiggling her hips in Nimbus's direction to emphasize her blank-flank.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less. I think your flanks are wonderfull, um, I-I-I mean you're wonderful regardless of what's on your flanks!" He corrected himself after realizing what he had just said.

"Well, um, thanks. You're really nice, nicer than any other stallion I've met."

"Really?" The unicorn asked, blushing at the mare's kind words.

"Yeah, and I'd love to spend some more time with you."

"Well, that's cool. How about today at 6:00? that's when I'm free."

"Sounds like a plan." Midnight said. She looked up at the stallion and for the first time, he could see the faintest bit of a smile forming on her lips.

...

While the ponies were busy conversing with eachother, Blue was busy taking care of the vacant snack table. While he was snacking on some tiny sandwiches, he spotted a familiar pony trotting towards him. It was an earth pony stallion with a small brown afro. Blue recognized him as the pony that he had gotten into a fight with at the train station.

"Well, if it isn't you." He said, walking up to the dragon.

"*sigh* Alright, listen, I apologize for what happened at the train station. I threw the first punch, and I'm sorry." He tried to apologize for their previous conflict.

"Alright, you were being kind of a dick to me, so I accept your apology. Although now you sound more like a pussy than a dick." He added, laughing at his own joke. "Hey, speaking of pussy, how's your girl doing?"

"She's doing fine." Blue said, trying very hard to resist the urge to rip this pony's afro right from his head.

"Really? Well, ya' might want to keep an eye on her, I don't think we want her blowing up any more trains." He warned

"...What?"

"Are are you seriously buying all this premonition crap? I can tell you what really happened, she put the bombs under the train before they were set to leave and when she decided to start feeling bad for everypony she tries to warn us."

Blue was fuming, resisting every urge to teach this pony a lesson. "Listen, my girlfriend is NOT a terrorist. I've known her for three years and I love her more than anything else in the world, I know for a fact that she wouldn't do something like that, got it?"

"Geez, alright, no need to get angry. Anyways, I'm leaving, might try to get some later." He said, heading off somewhere.

...

After the manager had announced that everypony only had ten more minutes before they had to leave, they were all heading out the main gate when they heard an eery voice say something to them.

"Death doesn't like to be cheated." They all heard a voice say. They turned to see a black-coated earth pony stallion. His mane was blood-red and cut short while his eyes were a similar color, his cutie mark was one of a skull with blood splattered on it.

"Um, hey." Phobos awkwardly greeted the pony.

The unknown stallion laughed. "Well, hello to you too. I must say, you all seem to be doing rather well, you've only lost one soul, so far."

"What are you talking about?" Blue asked, stepping in.

The stallion laughed again. "Oh, I see you haven't figured it out yet. Hm, I've seen this before... Many times before, in fact. Yes... Right before some tragic disaster, one lucky pony has a vision and saves her friends. But then, they all start getting picked off, one-by-one." He said, a sinister grin on his face.

Midnight spoke up. "Wait, are you saying that Watercolors's death wasn't just a coincidence?" She asked, having learned of the artist's fate in her conversation with Nimbus.

He laughed once again. "A coincidence? My dear, there are no accidents. No coincidences. No escapes. You can't cheat death."

"What are you talking about? Of course you can, we cheated death at the train station." Sky Treble chimed in to the exchange.

The stallion laughed harder. "You didn't cheat death, you just made him very angry. Trust me, you don't wanna fuck with him. When you saved yourself and your friends, you created a rift in death's design. And the only way to resolve this, is to claim the lives of those who should have died. It's very simple, really. You pissed off death, and he wants to take back what is rightfully his."

"That's insane! Death isn't some kind of supernatural entity, it's just something that happens!" Phobos retorted, beginning to get scared of this mystery pony.

"Awww, how adorable, you're starting to get scared, aren't you? You feel intimidated, don't you? Don't worry, soon, you're going to be very scared, very, very..."

"Hey, back off!" Blue warned, stepping in-between the stallion and Phobos. "I think you need to leave us alone, you're upsetting my girlfriend." He said, patting her mane. The young mare looked terrified of the pony.

"Hm, well I suppose I should be leaving anyway, I wouldn't want to be late for work. Now, if you would like too learn more about your eventual fate, you can find me at the Ponyville Morgue at the edge of town, near the Everfree Forest. The names William. William Bludhoof." He said as he began to walk away. Before leaving them, he turned around. "Oh... And I'll see you soon."

"C-cmon, let's get out of here, that guy scares the hell out of me." Phobos said. When they were talking with him, she felt a familiar sense of dread taking her over.

...

Cliff Note smiled as he walked into the Carousel Boutique, carrying what he needed in his saddlebags.

"Well, hello there dahling! Do you have those designs?" Rarity asked eagerly.

"As a matter of fact, I do have them." The earth pony replied, taking out his drawings and giving them to the unicorn mare.

Rarity smiled as she analyzed of his designs. "Dahling, these are simply fabulous!"

"Yeah, I know. So, do you want them?"

"Of course, name your price."

"Hmmm... Well, if it's not too much to ask, 400 bits would be sufficient."

Rarity removed her face from the drawings and looked at Cliff. "Um, did you just say 400 bits?"

The stallion nodded.

"Oh my, well, that's a rather steep price for some designs, regardless of how amazing they may be. Surely we could negotiate this?"

"Mmm... While I suppose there's another way you could pay me." He said, a smile forming on his face.

"Oh? And what's that?" The mare asked, interested.

Cliff Note took a seat on a chair. "Well, it's an alternative method of payment that I came up with." He answered, motioning his hooves towards his stallion-hood.

The mare's eyes widened when she realized what the stallion meant. "Oh, um, well. As much as I love these designs... Well..." She hesitated, looking at the drawings and then looking back at Cliff. 'Well, I simply can't pass up these drawings just yet... Okay, maybe it won't be so bad, I just need to close my eyes and think happy thoughts.' She thought to herself while trying to decide what to do. She walked towards him and slowly began moving her head down to his crotch.

'Holy shit, she's really gonna do it.' Cliff thought while Rarity's head was hesitantly moving closer to his junk. They both heard a door open.

"Hello Rarity, I was just... Oh my goodness."

Rarity turned her head to look at the door. Standing there was a shocked-looking pegasus mare with a yellow coat and a long, pink mane. And thats when Rarity realized that she had just caught her with her head in front of a stallion's "package" with her mouth open. "Wait, it's not what it looks like!" The unicorn yelled as Fluttershy quickly ran out the door.

"It isn't?" Cliff asked, confused.

Rarity diverted her attention back to the earth pony. "No, it isn't! I can't even believe that I nearly allowed myself to pleasure a neanderthall such as yourself! Ugh, I'm disgusted! I don't care how fabulous your designs are, they are not worth stooping down to such a low level to acquire! Get out!" She yelled at the stallion, pointing a hoof at the door.

"Well... Fine! I'll find a mare who's a little more willing to go that extra mile for these designs!" Cliff Note shouted back as he walked out. After he had left the boutique, he looked around. Ponyville was always a busy place, with ponies going about purchasing wares at shops and stands or just going out for a walk.

"Shit... What the hell does a stallion have to do to get some around here?"

...

Nimbus sat on his couch, watching TV as he waited for his crush to arrive. Eventually, he heard a knock at the door.

"Yes, she's here!" He said excitedly as he ran up to the door. He opened it to see Midnight Sorrow, her head lowered near the ground in her usual manner.

"Um, hi." She greeted, sounding as dull and depressed as ever. It might come off as being worth worrying about to any other pony, but Nimbus found her demeanor to be nothing less than adorable.

"Hi." The unicorn greeted back while leading the mare into his house. She looked around, noticing how clean his house was. He had spent the last few hours cleaning it and making sure everything was nice for the mare of his dreams. The walls were a light blue while the sofa was a snowy white, giving the room a very "sky-ish" atmosphere. They both took a seat on the couch.

"So, is there anything you want to do?" Nimbus asked.

"You said that you wanted to get to know me better, right?"

The unicorn nodded.

"Do you want to know why I don't have a cutie mark?"

"Sure, If you don't mind, I suppose."

"Okay, I guess I should start near the beginning. Before I moved here, I grew up in Cloudsdale. And my mane isn't naturally black, but I'll get to that later. When I was just a filly, pretty much everpony in school liked to pick on me, probably because I was the only kid without a cutie mark in my class. I had one friend, but she moved somewhere. Some time after that, I pretty much gave up. I dyed my mane black and got it cut and decided to move here to try and start over." She explained. She looked up at the stallion, a few tears starting to run down her face.

"Midnight, if this is upsetting you then you don't have-"

"No, It's alright." She said, wiping her tears. She took a deep breath and relaxed her back against the sofa. "Wow... It feels so liberating, to finally tell somepony about this. It's like this weight has been lifted from me. Thank you, Nimbus. Nopony has ever bothered to listen to me before, and feels great to finally be able to talk to somepony. Thank you."

"Oh, well, you're welcome." He awkwardly replied.

Midnight looked into his eyes and slowly slowly started moving closer to him. "You know, I always told myself that I'd given up on love... But maybe I could give it just one more chance..."

"W-what do you-mmf." He was cut off as Midnight gently pressed her lips up against the stallion's own. Nimbus's eyes widened in surprise, but soon closed as he returned the affection, the kiss lasting for several minutes before they separated. The mare rested her head against his chest. "So... Does this mean that we're like, official, now?" He asked, his cheeks still flushed.

Midnight looked up him. "Do you want us to be official?"

A sincere smile made it's way onto Nimbus's face. "Yes, I would like that very much."

...

Lightning Runner landed in front of the Carousel Boutique, a tad bit nervous. 'Alright, you can do this, all you need to do is go in and ask her.' He gave himself a pep-talk in his head as he walked in to be greeted by an upset-looking Rarity.

"Hello dahling." She greeted him.

"Um, hey Rarity. Are you okay? You look upset."

"Oh, Lightning, I just had a rather unpleasant experience not too long ago."

"Well, what exactly happened? Um, if you don't mind talking about it, that is."

"I hired this artist to come up with some new dress designs. He showed them to me, and, well, they were fabulous. But he wanted me to do some very, um, un-ladylike things to acquire them."

"What did he want you to do?"

"*sigh* I'd rather not say."

Lightning Runner put the clues together in his head, Rarity taking notice of his expression as he figured it out.

"And the worst part is, I almost did it. Oh, I feel so ashamed." She said, putting her head down on her work-desk.

Lightning fluttered over to the mare. "Hey, it's alright. In the end, you didn't do it, and that's all that matters."

"Thank Lightning, I just can't believe that I nearly allowed myself to do something like that."

"Rarity, It's okay. You almost made a bad choice, and you stopped yourself before you did something that you'd have regretted later."

"I suppose you're right. So, what did you come here for?"

"Oh, um, I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner with me, sometime." Lightning said nervously, his cheeks flushing.

Rarity smiled. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

The stallion blushed even harder. "Yeah, I guess so." He said turning his head away in an unsuccessful attempt to hide his now crimson face.

"Lightning, I would love to go out with you. You're sweet, charming, and smart, there's nothing not to like about you." She answered, giving him a nuzzle.

"Oh, um, w-well when would be a good time?" He asked, doing his best to stop his wings from springing out in front of his crush.

"Hm... How about tonight at 8:00?"

"That sounds good."

"Wonderful! And theres something else that I need to tell you..."

"What is-mmf!" The stallion was cut off by Rarity's lips being pressed against his own.

*Pomf!*

When they separated, the unicorn giggled at the sight of his stiff wings. "So, we'll be seeing eachother soon?"

The stallion just stood there, too stunned to say anything.

"Dahling, are you alright?"

Lightning snapped out his trance and looked at her. "Um, yeah I'm okay. So, do you want to meet up here later before we go to the resturant?"

"Sure." The unicorn answered. Eventually, the two of them said their goodbyes and Lightning was headed back to his house, a warm feeling in his heart as he thought about spending time with the mare of his dreams.

...

Sky Treble walked into the Ponyville Library, his head hung low. A purple-coated mare with a violet mane with a pink streak running through it greeted him.

"Hey Sky! Are you alright? you look don't so good." Twilight Sparkle greeted, taking notice of the DJ's expression.

"Hm? Oh, hey Twi. I guess I've just been feeling kinda depressed lately, with all the stuff that's been happening."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm right here." She said as they both took a seat on her couch.

"Did you here about that train crash that happened about a week ago?"

Twilight nodded.

"Did you here about that mare that had a vision that the train was going to crash before it crashed? And that she saved her friends and a few others?"

"Yes, I've heard about that too, but it can't possibly be true, can it? I mean, a pony having a vision of something happening before it happens?"

"It happened, I was there. I was one of the ponies that she saved."

"Oh my goodness..."

"Yeah, it was pretty freaky. But what's even freakier is what happened afterwords. A few days ago, a close friend of mine died. She burned alive in her house, they said it was a freak accident."

"Sky, I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to imagine what it's like to lose a friend."

"But that's not the freaky part. She was also supposed to die in the train accident, before she had that premonition. It gets weirder, when me and my friends were at that memorial ceremony, this weird pony started talking about how death doesn't like to be cheated and how death is gonna kill all of us because we should have died on the train. It sounds crazy, but don't you find it odd that one us died right after we were saved from that train crash?"

"It's certainly one heck of a coincidence, but I don't think we should start pointing hooves at death itself. Death isn't some kind of entity, it's just something that happens."

"Alright, I guess I'm just getting a little paranoid is all."

"I could send a letter to Princess Celestia if it's really bothering you."

"No, that's alright, I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"Alright. So, are you doing okay? I think there might be a little more to this then being paranoid."

"*Sigh* Watercolors was one of my best friends, Twi. It hurts, losing her. I keep thinking about her, wishing that I'd come to her house sooner or that I'd done something, I feel like it's my fault." He explained, doing his best to hold back tears.

"W-wait, it was Watercolors that died? Oh my gosh..." Twilight said, trying to think of something to say. She hadn't really known the artist very well, only having seen her a few times when she was taking out or returning an art book. She draped a foreleg around Sky, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Sky, you shouldn't blame yourself for this. There's nothing that you could have done."

Sky Treble couldn't hold it in anymore, tears that had been building up finally let themselves out as he began crying. "I-I know Twi, I... Just need really need somepony right now..."

The unicorn gently pulled him closer to her. She'd never had to comfort a weeping stallion before, but Spike's multiple adolescence-induced emotional breakdowns had given her a bit of experience with this kind of thing. "It's okay, Sky, you'll always have me..." She comforted as Sky cried into her chest.

...

Phobos sat alone on her sofa, thinking to herself. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop thinking about what that strange pony had said to her.

'Death doesn't like to be cheated...'

The words echoed in her mind. She let out a sigh, catching the attention of her boyfriend, who had been walking by.

"Honey, are you alright?" Blue asked, draping an arm around the mare as he sat down with her.

"Blue, do you remember what that Bludhoof guy at the ceremony told us?"

"That's what's bothering you? Honey, I can assure you that death isn't out to get us, that guy is just crazy."

"But, it's just so strange. In my vision, Watercolors was the first to die on the train, she died just a week after. That's one hell of a coincidence, don't you think? What if he's right, what if we really did cause some kind of rift in deaths design? what if-"

"Honey, you're starting to sound insane. Death doesn't have a design, it can't hunt anypony down because they didn't die before. Death is natural, it's as much a part of life as life itself, it isn't some kind of paranormal being or whatever he said it was." The dragon reassured his girlfriend.

"Okay, maybe you're right. I just need to rest, there's way too much crap going on right now."

"Yeah, I can't argue with that. I was gonna go take a nap, do you want to join me?"

Phobos looked up and smiled at her boyfriend. "Sure."

Authors Note: Yeah, no death scene in this one. I want to try and develop these characters before I start killing them all off. So that when they die, you'll actually care about them. Anyways, the next chapter's gonna have a death scene. Who the unfortunate pony is will remain a mystery until the next chapter. And of course, if you have any advice on developing your OC's then please leave it in a review. This is Kabal1337 signing out. Stay 1337 everypony! And remember to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: Alright, here's the next chapter. I don't have much to say about this one, just remember to leave a review.

"Everything's going to be okay, Sky." Twilight Sparkle continued to comfort Sky Treble as he wept, rubbing his back with a hoof as she cooed words of comfort. He must have been crying for at least an hour or two. The Pegasus removed his head from her chest and wiped his tears. "Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"A little bit. Twi, I'm sorry you have to see me like this. It's just that..."

"It's no problem, Sky. You're going through things I can't even imagine, it's okay to cry."

"Thanks. You're a really good friend, I really needed to just let out everything that I've been feeling."

The unicorn put a hoof on his shoulder. "We all feel that need sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I originally came here to ask you something, but..."

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Well... I came to ask you if you wanted to catch a movie together or something like that.

Twilight smiled. "You wanted to ask me out on a date?" She asked, blushing.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sky confirmed, a shade of crimson creeping onto his cheeks.

The purple mare giggled at his embarrassment. "Sure, I'd love to get to know you better. Tomorrow at 8:00?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

...

"C'mon, where is it?" Lightning Runner asked to nopony in particular as he looked through his closet. His date with Rarity was happening in less than 20 minutes and he still couldn't find his suit. "Hm... No, that's not it... Wait... Yes!" He declared, taking out a black suit with red near the collar, finishing the set was a blue/white striped tie. The whole package was still new in it's plastic wrapping.

He trotted up to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His coat had been brushed and cleaned to a shine and his usual mohawk mane-style had been wetted and gelled down, it now fell at both sides of his head and some of it was combed over to one side.

Before leaving, he went down to his basement to check on his surprise for Rarity. The basement was where he kept his chemical lab( hence his biohazard symbol cutie mark). He walked over to the table in the middle. On the table was a bowl with a mixture of several different chemicals. The Pegasus carefully grabbed a vial of orange chemical and poured it into the mix. Next, he grabbed a steel molding-tool, the space in the middle being in the shape of a well-cut gemstone. He carefully poured the bowls mixture into the space.

"Alright, that should turn into a ruby by tomorrow." He said, heading back upstairs. Unbeknownst to him, as soon as he left, the empty chemical vial rolled off the table and fell onto the ground. It didn't break, but it rolled onto the space in-between the table and stairs. Lightning grabbed his saddle-bags and headed over to Rarity's boutique.

After landing in front of the boutique, he knocked on the door, soon being greeted by what he was sure was the most beautiful sight to ever grace his eyes.

"Well, hello there, dahling." Rarity greeted. She was wearing a striking purple dress that matched her mane.

"R-Rarity, you look amazing!" Lightning reacted, stunned at the beauty in front of him.

"Why thank you. You look rather dashing yourself." Rarity replied, taking notice of the stallion's new look.

"So, are we ready to leave?" The stallion replied, holding out a hoof for the mare to take.

"Indeed." The two of them locked forelegs as they trotted to the restaurant together. The night sky was illuminated by a full moon as they walked.

Lightning took notice of the restaurants style as they walked in. There lighting was dim and live classical musical was being played, giving the place a romantic atmosphere. "My, my, such a lovely young couple! Table for two?" A cheery young mare in a uniform asked.

"Yeah, table for two." Lightning confirmed, blushing at the mare's compliment.

After receiving an answer she directed the two over to their table. The table itself was small and clearly meant for a couple, a few candles being lit on it. The couple sat down.

"Alright, what can I get for the lovely young couple?" A waitress asked, walking up to them.

"A hay and lettuce salad would be lovely. What would you like, dear?"

"Oh, um, well..." He looked through the menu, being unable to find any food that looked particularly appealing.

"Uh, Dahling, I think you're holding it upside-down."

"Hm? Oh, right." He blushed as he noticed that he was indeed holding it the wrong way. After turning it right-side up, he spotted something that he wouldn't mind eating. "I guess I'll have the hay-steak."

"Excellent choices. Drinks?"

"A glass of red wine."

"Some pony-coke would be okay."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress said, heading off.

"So, dahling, what made you decide to move into Ponyville?" Rarity asked, trying to stir-up a conversation with her date. Despite there year-or-so of knowing eachother, the stallion still hadn't revealed much about his past.

"Well, back in Cloudsdale, I wasn't exactly the most popular guy. One day I just decided to move out and try to find someplace I'd fit in better. I stumbled upon Ponyville and decided to stay here."

"Interesting. Why weren't you popular in Cloudsdale?"

"I don't really like talking about that, but if you really want to know..."

"It's alright, you don't have to talk about anything that you don't want to."

"Drinks." The waitress said, walking over to the couple with two drinks. After setting them down on the table, she headed back to wherever she needed to go. "Your food should be here shortly."

"So... How's business been going?" Lightning asked.

"It's going well, although I've been having a bit of trouble coming up with ideas for new dress designs. Finding new gems to use is starting to become a bit of a problem as well."

"If you want, I could grow you some gems. It's not that tough, I just need to mix a few chemicals and let the mix harden for a few days."

"You can grow gems? Fascinating..."

"Alright, foods here." The waitress said, carrying plates of food.

...

"Dahling, you know you didn't have to pay for the whole thing." Rarity said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be much of a gentlecolt if I didn't, would I?"

"Perhaps not."

"Would you like me to walk you back the boutique?"

"My, how chivalrous." The two of them held hooves as they walked back to the purple mare's home.

"Um, so I guess we'll see eachother later?" Lightning asked as he stood outside the door to the Carousel Boutique.

"Mmm, not quite. Come in, dahling." Rarity led the stallion into the boutique.

"Rarity, what do you-mmf!" Lightning was cut off as Rarity pushed her lips up against his own. His cheeks flushed, but he welcomed the mare's affection as he wrapped his forelegs around her neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Their tongues danced in their mouths as their lips locked. Eventually the two separated, Lightning's wings were erect and throbbing with desire. Rarity took hold of the stallion's hoof and led him up to the bedroom.

"You know, I'd normally never give myself up to you on the first date, but you're such a sweet stallion, and you've been a very good friend to me, so I think you deserve it." The white-coated mare said, taking off her dress. With those words being said, that's when Lightning Runner realized something.

He was about to get laid.

After helping the Pegasus out of his suit, Rarity jumped onto the bed and rested on her back, clearly waiting for Lightning to make the first move. He gulped as he climbed on top of her. Getting the act started would be no problem, but finding the courage to put himself into her was giving him trouble. He knew very little about sex, only knowing the basics and what he's seen in movies.

'Okay... I just have to put the train into the tunnel... Oh man, I really hope I don't screw this up.' The soon-to-be-not-a-virgin thought to himself.

"Um, so, d-do you want me to put it in?" He nervously asked, his cheeks flushing.

Rarity giggled. "Yes, Lightning. I want you to make a mare out of me." She answered, spreading out her hind legs to make things a bit easier for Lightning.

"W-well, a-alright." He slowly and nervously moved his lower half downwards. His cheeks burned red when he felt himself make contact with something moist. 'Well, no turning back now, I guess.' He thought as he hesitantly pushed himself into her. Rarity let out a sensual moan at the entering. Lightning felt a warm, pleasant feeling building up around his stallion-hood.

"Ooooh, this is kinda nice." He commented, starting get into a rhythm as he moved. Rarity only replied with a moan. The feeling building up in his loins turned into ecstasy and bliss as he instinctively started thrusting harder and faster into her. "Oh yeah, this is great!" By the time they had hit the 20 minute mark, they were both moaning and crying out with each movement, clearly having the time of their lives. The bed creaked with every movement, adding to the noise being generated by their sex. They both felt an almost incomprehensibly pleasurable wave of bliss move through them when they finally finished. Lightning rolled off of his lover. "So... How was it?"

Rarity cuddled with the no-longer-a-virgin stallion. "It was amazing." She answered, nuzzling her head into his chest. Lightning rested his head against a pillow and closed his eyes.

...

While the two lovers were sleeping, something fell in Lightning's lab back at his house. A rack of vials and test tubes that the bowl had been placed next to tipped over, some of it's contents spilling into the mix.

...

Lightning Runner slowly opened his eyes, instantly feeling the warm embrace of his girlfriend. He smiled and blushed as he remembered what the two of them had done last night. He felt her stir in his grip.

"Good morning, dahling." Rarity greeted, waking up alongside him.

"Good morning." Lightning greeted back. The couple got up out of bed. After washing up in the bathroom(and Rarity took a morning-after pill) they both headed down to the kitchen. "Hey, where's Sweetie Belle?"

"She's at a sleep-over with her friends." The mare explained while cooking up some pancakes for the two of them. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. I don't think either of us would want to have to explain why we were being so noisy last night."

Rarity laughed at the thought. "Yes, I suppose that would be rather awkward."

"Yeah... Hey, speaking of last night..."

"Yes, dahling?"

"It was really awesome, the best night of my life. And I just wanted to say... I love you, Rarity."

Rarity's cheeks flushed as she looked at her boyfriend and starting walking towards him, a sincere smile on her face. "Dahling... Do you really mean that?"

Lightning placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. "I mean it with all my heart."

"Lightning, I love you too." Rarity returned her boyfriends affection.

...

Eventually, Lightning Runner had to leave Rarity so she could tend to her customers. He walked through the streets of Ponyville, feeling like a new stallion. He felt like he could take on the whole world if he needed to. Celestia's sun was shining upon the earth in all of it's glory as he trotted. As he walked, he noticed something on the ground: his shadow. A branch from a tree that he was next to looked like it was impaling his shadow. He didn't now why, but it sent shivers through his spine.

Eventually, he arrived back at his home. "Alright, I'd better check on that ruby, it's probably done by now." He said, fluttering down to his basement. A strange sense of dread held his body as he made his way down.

"What the hell?" He looked at his set-up. Instead of the beautiful red ruby that he was planning on giving to Rarity as a gift, the gem had several long, sharp stake-like points jutting out of it. He looked around until he eventually found the culprit: Some spilled chemicals.

"Crap, I guess I'll have to start over." He said, annoyed at what was in front of him. He landed and tucked in his wings. He was on his way to the table, or at least he was before he slipped on the empty chemical vial and was sent stumbling right into the table. His attempt to stop himself by flaring out his wings only sent him gliding into it.

Lightning gasped.

The stallion looked around, too shocked to say anything. A strange feeling in his chest was his only company. Eventually, despite his fear, he looked down. One of the stakes that was jutting out of the crystal had went straight through his chest, impaling him. It went right into one of his lungs, collapsing it and causing internal bleeding and other injuries along the way. Blood was pouring out of the wound, running down the crystal onto the table. The pegasus was too shocked to move or do anything. His vision slowly began to fade into gray. Before finally passing away, he let out his last words...

"Rarity..."

...

Phobos immediately felt the warmth that her boyfriends body provided as she awoke in his arms. "Good morning, Blue." The mare greeted, running a hoof through the spikes on his head. The dragon opened his eyes and smiled at his girlfriend. He gently ran a claw through her mane and placed a kiss on her mouth.

"Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?"

Phobos giggled. "You know we didn't do much sleeping last night."

"Yeah, I know." The dragon got up out of bed, his girlfriend doing the same. "Do you want me to make us some breakfast, dear?"

"Nah, you did enough for me last night. Let's go out for some breakfast. I hear the Ponyville diner serves the best hay-bacon."

"Alright." Blue agreed to her plan. After the two of them washed up, they headed outside. Something wasn't quite right, a group of ponies were all watching something: A mare was on the ground outside a house, weeping. Phobos and Blue recognized her as Rarity, the mare that ran the Carousel Boutique.

"Hey, what happened?" The red-maned mare asked to Lyra and Bon-Bon, who were both watching.

"We don't know. We were walking by and we both heard a scream coming from this house. And then Rarity came out and started crying." Lyra explained.

Phobos walked over to the weeping mare and draped a foreleg around her. "What's wrong?" She asked softly, rubbing her back.

"Oh, Dahling, it's terrible! I wasn't getting much business at the boutique, so I came over here to visit my boyfriend, Lightning Runner. The door was opened so I decided to let myself in. I looked around... And... And... I found his body! He's dead!" She explained, crying into her hooves.

Phobos's eyes widened. "W-what? No... That couldn't have happened! That's impossible!"

Rarity pointed a hoof at the door to Lightning's house. Phobos hesitated before walking in. She looked around, taking in the sites around the house. She spotted a door that led to a staircase that headed downstairs, a strange chill ran through her body as she walked down to the basement.

"No..." Was the only word that escaped her as she found the body. A piece of crystal had went through his chest, ending his life. Dried blood decorated the table and the crystal. She walked back upstairs and left the house. "He's dead." She said to the crowd of ponies that were gathered around. Gasps ran through the crowd while Rarity cried harder into her hooves.

"I can't believe it..." Phobos said, sitting on her couch while blue gently stroked her mane as he sat with her. "Blue, do you remember where that Bludhoof guy said we could find him?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"I think he might be right."

"Honey..."

"No, I mean it! In my vision, Watercolors and Lightning were the first to die. They both died in the order that they would've died on the train! That can't be a coincidence... They both seemed to die in freak accidents too..."

"Honey, maybe you should..."

"NO! We are leaving right now!" Phobos reminded him of who wears the metaphorical pants in this relationship. She trotted out the door, her boyfriend following her.

"Anything to make you happy, I suppose..."

...

"Oh, I'm sorry, but visiting hours don't begin till an hour from now." A mare in a lab-coat said. Phobos and Blue were in front of the Ponyville Morgue. The building had a gloomy, almost castle-like appearance.

"Is William Bludhoof here?" Phobos asked.

"Well, yes... But I'm afraid he's rather..."

"Hello there." A deep, ominous voice said. The mare in the lab-coat turned around to see the black-coated stallion looming over her. "Oh, u-um, h-hello there." She nervously greeted.

"Hello. Now, did I just here you denying these two access to the morgue?"

"Um..."

"I think that's exactly what I heard. Now, why don't you go on break for a little while? I'll take care of these two."

"Yes, Mr. Bludhoof." She speed-walked away from the pony. William focused his attention on the two figures outside the door.

"Well... It seems like you two are smarter than I may have first imagined. Come in..." He led the two into the morgue. As they walked through the halls, they soon took notice of the place's atmosphere. The halls were constructed of stone and brick while the equipment that they saw the other morticians using looked modern. The place had a strange smell, it wasn't particularly unpleasant, but it wasn't something that Phobos would imagine a pony wanting to be in the presence of all day. Eventually, Bludhoof led the two over to a room with several large shelves lining the wall. He opened one of the shelves, and inside was the body of Lightning Runner, a hole in his chest where he had been impaled. Phobos cringed at the sight.

'So... I guess this is where they took his body.' She thought. Before she and Blue had left the crowd that was around the weeping Rarity, they had seen an ambulance take Lightning's body.

"Now, I'm sure you have some questions for me." Bludhoof said.

"Yes. First, what the hell happening to me and my friends?" Phobos asked, stepping up to the stallion.

"Didn't I already explain this to you? To put it as simply as possible, you tried to cheat death, and death doesn't like to be cheated. You see, death has this divine plan for all of us. Every single thing that everypony does leads up to their planned demise. Sometimes, however, ponies like you can see into deaths plan, and try to cheat it. When this happens, the only way to fix it is by taking back the souls that should have already died."

"So, death is after us because we didn't die on the train. That's simple enough. And all of the victims must die in the same order that they would've died before?"

"Correct."

"Okay. Now how do we stop it?"

The stallion laughed at her question. "There's a simple answer to that: You can't. Death will reclaim his souls."

"Bullshit! There's gotta be a way to stop it!"

Bludhoof laughed harder. "No, I'm afraid there isn't. However, if you try hard enough, I suppose you might be able to prolong your inevitable fate. In order to so, you must look out for all the signs. Even the most ordinary and mundane object could be a clue to your fate."

"Alright, I have one more question: How do you know all of this?"

He laughed once again. "Let's just say I have ties with fate. I'm not the grim reaper himself, I just clean up after the game is over."

...

Cliff Note slowly opened his eyes as he awoke, the sights of his bedroom filling his azure eyes. He looked at his clock that was hanging on a wall. 5:00. 'Damn, I must have really slept in.' He looked next to him and smiled. Occupying the bed with him was a still-sleeping Berry Punch. He chuckled as he recalled what happened last night...

(Flashback)

"Seriously, what the fuck do I have to do get some pussy around here?" Cliff Note whispered to himself as he walked. The stallion couldn't find any hookers anywhere, and he doubted that any of these mares would be willing to give it up to him. Eventually, he stumbled upon a certain place and smiled.

The Ponyville bar.

He walked in. The jukebox was playing classic rock and the atmosphere of the bar was very appealing to him. Whoever owned this place was doing a good job keeping it in order. There were cute mares all around, but one in particular caught his eye. It was a plum-coated mare with a mulberry mane, chugging down a beer. This mare was none other than Berry Punch, and from the looks of things she was up to her usual activities. She'd been getting help with her alcoholism problem, but that didn't stop her from getting wasted every now-and-then.

'Hey... She might make for an easy fuck.' The horny stallion though. "Hey there." He greeted, taking a seat next to her.

"Hm? Oh heeey theeeree." She ever-so-drunkenly slurred.

"So... Ya' like beer?" Cliff asked, gesturing towards the 8-or-so empty beer bottles.

"Ya! Beeeer is *hic* fun."

"Really? How would'ya feel If I paid for any more beers you wanted?"

"Freeee beeeeer!" She drunkenly declared, falling off her stool.

"Yeah, sounds great, doesn't it?"

It wasn't long until Berry had slammed down around seventeen beers. Cliff Note on the other hoof had stayed sober, wanting to be alert while he took advantage of her current condition.

"Hey, wanna come over to my place?" He asked, confident that he would be getting inside this mare soon enough.

"Suuuuuure!"

"Cool, just follow me and try not to get lost." Cliff Note said, getting up off of his stool with the super-drunk mare following him. They exited the bar and Cliff led her to his house.

"You know... I like you! We should fuck!" Berry slurred as they walked in.

'Wow... I didn't even have to do anything!' The stallion happily thought in his head. "Yeah, that sounds like a fun idea, I suppose."

"Yeeeaaaah! Um, where's yer *hic* bedroom?"

"Just follow me..."

The two walked(or in Berry's case, drunkenly hobbled) into the stallion's bedroom. Berry rested on the bed on her back and spread out her hind legs. Cliff climbed on top of her.

"Alright, ya' want some?" He asked.

"Yeah, put it in!" She slurred. Cliff Note happily complied with her request as he shoved himself into her. This certainly wasn't his first time, so he knew exactly what to do. He started slow, but soon started pumping in and out faster and harder as it went on, the feeling of ecstasy pumping through his veins fueling him. Berry Punch moaned and begged for more as it went on. After a good hour-or-so he finished and rolled off the mare.

"Ooooh, that was good." Berry said, nuzzling her head into a pillow. Cliff simply nodded and closed his eyes. "Mmm, hold on, I want some more." She moved under the blanket. Cliff smiled when he felt her "help him out" with her mouth. After that was finished, they both closed their eyes as they nuzzled their heads into their pillows, eventually falling asleep.

(End Flashback)

Cliff Note got up out of bed, waking his sleeping partner. She rubbed her eyes as she looked around. "What? Where the hell am I?"

"Hm? Oh, you're in my house."

"Um... Okay. Why am I in you're house? And why does my head hurt?"

"Well, you got insanely drunk at the bar, and you came over to my house and we had sex. And it was awesome."

Berry Punch let this information sink in before responding. "We had sex?"

"Yeah, I banged the hell outa you."

"You... You took advantage of me while I was drunk!"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You're a monster! You know that I've been trying to get treatment for my alcohol problems!"

"Heh, you called me a monster when I was banging ya' too. And also you gave me a blowjob afterwords, that was great too."

Berry Punch gagged. "You probably took me over here because I was too drunk to notice! Ugh! I'm leaving! Fuck you, pervert!" She yelled at him, storming out of his bedroom.

"Fuck you? That's exactly what I did last night, bitch!" He called out while Berry Punch walked out of his house. "Well... At least I had sex."

"Wow, she looks really angry." He heard a female voice say from above. Cliff looked up and saw the source: Ditzy Doo AKA Derpy Hooves. She fluttered down and handed him an envelope, her eyes derped in their usual manner.

'Hm... I could go for another blowjob right now.' He thought, looking at the Pegasus. "Thanks for the mail, Ditzy. Hey, do you wanna come in for a drink? Maybe play a game or two?"

"Ooooh, a game? What kinda game?"

"The game is called lollipop. The rules are real simple."

"Oh, well, as much as I'd like to, I need to go and deliver some more mail." She said, zooming away somewhere. Cliff Note let out a sigh and walked back into his house. He sat down on a sofa and opened the envelope and read what was written on the card.

"Well I guess I don't have much else to do..."

...

Cliff Note walked trotted over to the house that the card had the address of. He knocked on the door to be greeted by who he recognized to be the pony that had predicted the train crash, he wasn't quite able to recall her name though.

"Hey Cliff. Just go and sit over there with the others." She instructed, gesturing towards the living room. Sitting on the sofa were all the ponies that were at the train station, minus the two that had died. Sky Treble, Nimbus, and Midnight Sorrow were all sitting down, waiting for something to happen. Midnight was cuddling with Nimbus, her forelegs were wrapped around his torso and she was resting her head on his shoulder. Sky treble looked indifferent. The afro-maned pony took a seat next to the couple. Soon enough, Phobos and Blue both stepped in to the living room.

"Alright, I'm sure that all of you have heard about the recent death of Lightning Runner?" Phobos began.

All the ponies nodded. Cliff Note was the only one that hadn't heard about it, but he didn't really give a shit so he nodded anyway.

"Alright, and I'm sure that you all remember that creepy guy that was at the train station's memorial ceremony, right?"

The ponies nodded.

"Well... I think he was right."

Cliff Note facehoofed. "You're seriously buying that crap?"

"Listen. Watercolors and Lightning both died in the same order that they would've died on the train. There's no way that that was a coincidence! Me and Blue tracked down that Bludhoof guy so we could learn more. This what we know: We cheated death, and death needs to kill us to fix the rift that we've made in death's design. But he also told us that we prolong it by keeping a look out for signs, stuff like..."

"Okay, alright. Listen, You're telling us all this stuff about cheating death and death trying to kill us, and I just think it's a bunch of bullshit. Death isn't trying to get us or any stupid shit like that. If you all want live in this paranoid fantasy world, then that's okay, I just want you to leave me the hell out of it." Cliff Note interrupted. He got up off the couch and headed out the door.

"Well, without any further interruption..."

...

"So, what did you think?" Nimbus asked his girlfriend as they walked through Ponyville's ever-busy streets.

"Well, it does sound a bit far-fetched, but those two ponies dying does seem too odd to be a coincidence." Midnight answered back. "You know, before me and you got together... I probably wouldn't have cared about somepony telling me that I was going to die. But now that You and me are together, all I want to do is be with you."

"Midnight... all I want to do is be with you too." Nimbus responded, his cheeks flushing as he looked into her eyes.

Midnight hesitated before reponding. "Nimbus... I love you."

"I love you too, Midnight." The unicorn softly responded before their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss.

Authors Note: Do you guys remember the very first chapter, when I said that there might be a tiny bit of sexual content? Yeah, there's probably gonna be more than a little bit. Do you guys think I should change the rating to an M? The next chapter is gonna be more focused on character development, and there will be plenty of MidnightxNimbus to make up for the lack of it in this chapter. One more thing, Mister Moneybags, congrats. Your OC finally got laid. He had to take advantage of a poor drunken mare to do it, but still. Yeah, be proud of him. Anyways, this is Kabal1337 signing out. Stay 1337 everypony! And remember to leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6: Intervention

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Authors Note: Alright, here is the next chapter. As promised, this one will focus more on character development. As always, please leave a review.

Nimbus and Midnight Sorrow both walked into the mare's home, the two of them having taken a walk after attending Phobos's meeting. During the walk, Nimbus had suggested that they go to Midnight's house rather than his own, to which she reluctantly agreed. The stallion looked around the house. The walls were a shade of purple while the rug and the sofa, tv and nearly everything else was a shade of either black or gray. They both took a seat on the sofa.

"So... You have a pretty nice house." Nimbus tried to start a conversation with his girlfriend. Midnight wasn't exactly the most talkative mare, so he often finds himself speeking first.

"Thanks. Hey, about what Phobos was telling us, do you thinks it's true?"

"Well... Watercolors and Lightning Runner's death would suggest that there might be more than just a few coincidences going on. I don't know, maybe she's right. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Midnight rested her head on the stallion's shoulder. Nimbus smiled and draped a foreleg around her while she wrapped her forelegs around his waist. The mare eventually removed her head from his shoulder and looked into his green eyes, their lips moving closer before meeting in a kiss, warm blushes appearing on their faces. They both closed their eyes and savored the intimate contact for a few minutes before separating. They soon fell into a familiar silence.

Nimbus hesitated for a bit before speaking. "Midnight... Did I ever tell you why I decided to move into Ponyville? Or why I have a weather cutie mark even though I'm a unicorn?"

Midnight gave a negative nod.

"Well, I thought it would only be fair to tell you, since you told me about your past. I guess I'll start at the beginning here. I wasn't exactly welcomed into the family when I was born. My mother was a Pegasus and my father was a unicorn. In both of their families cross-breeding between different types of ponies was, to put it lightly, frowned upon. I pretty much never saw any of my relatives besides my parents, since I was of impure blood, as they liked to say. I barely even saw my parents, since they were almost always working to support me. One day my father decided to take me to the cloud factory that he worked at and that's were I got my cutie mark, after I made my first cloud..."

"Wait, you made a cloud? I thought only Pegasus ponies could do that? Oh, um, sorry..."

"It's no problem, Midnight. My mother's side of the family was that of pure-bred Pegasi, so that might have something to do with it. After I was old enough to move out, I decided to try and meet some of my other relatives. As it turned out, they still didn't want anything to do with me. At that point, I pretty much gave up on them and moved to Ponyville."

"Wow... I guess we both know what it's like to be the black sheep, huh?"

Nimbus smiled and gave his girlfriend a kiss on her nose. "Yeah, I gues- mmf!" Midnight surprised her boyfriend with a kiss, cutting him off. Unlike their last kiss, this one turned into a deep, sensual lip-lock. They both closed their eyes and wrapped the forelegs around eachother as tongues locked. After a good ten-or-so minutes, they finally seperated. Their movement while they had been kissing had left Nimbus resting on his back while Midnight was on top of him. The mare gave a nervous giggle, and that's when the stallion realized that his hooves were firmly gripped onto her flanks. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry..." His cheeks flushed red as he removed his hooves from her behind and wrapped them around her waist. But the embarrassment didn't end there...

"Um, Nimbus, you might want to look down..."

Nimbus looked down. To his horror, his stallion-hood was fully erect and poking at the young mare. "OH MY GOSH!" He fell off the sofa and levitated a cushion to cover himself. "I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Hey, it's alright. It's comepletly natural." Midnight interrupted, taking away the cushion that he was using to cover his excitement. She took a seat on the sofa and patted the spot where she wanted him to sit with her while turning on the TV. He nervously sat down with the mare while she wrapped her forelegs around his waist.

...

Cliff Note, in his never-ending quest to get some, walked into the Ponyville Spa. He was immediately greeted by the smooth, serene atmosphere and the two spa ponies: Lotus and Aloe.

"Oh, hello there! I must say, it's quite a pleasant surprise to find a stallion in here. You must be very in-touch with your feminine side, I like that." Lotus greeted in her thick Europonease accent.

"Yup, that's me, Mr. Feminine." The stallion lied. He grabbed some bits from his saddle-bags and handed them to the mare at the front desk. "One massage." He leaned in to whisper to the mare. "Hey... Could I get a happy ending, too? I have plenty of extra bits."

Aloe rolled her eyes. "Honey, this is a professional establishment. If you want to get yourself a hoof-job than you're going to have to look elsewhere."

"Oh, c'mon! Look all these extra bits!" He said, taking out some more money.

Aloe thought for a bit, looking at the cash. "Nope, we will not defile our hooves and disgrace the spa name just for some more money."

"Fine! I'll just take the massage then." He said, Bitterly handing the bits to the spa pony.

"Thank you. Lotus, take care of this one!" Aloe called out to the other spa pony. Lotus led the stallion into the massage room.

"Alright, just lay down here." She instructed. Cliff did as he was told and rested on his belly while the spa pony gently started moving her hooves across his back.

"Well, that sucked." Cliff said, walking out of the spa. He let out a sigh as he walked through Ponyville's ever-busy streets. It was certainly a nice day out, but that didn't make the stallion any less horny. Eventually, he spotted a mare that might be of some use to him. She had a pale yellowish/greenish coat and a two-toned orange mane.

"Hey there, Junebug." Cliff greeted, walking up to her.

"Hi."

"I noticed one of your flyers that was posted around here and I sketched up a few drawings. Here, tell me what you think." He took some drawings out of his saddle-bag and gave them to her. A few days ago, Junebug had put up some flyers that were advertised to ponies that could make some drawings of her products so she could enter them to be advertised in a magazine.

"Wow, these are amazing! How much do you want for them?"

"Mmmm... I suppose 300 bits would be a sufficient price."

"...What?"

"I said 300 bits."

"...Are you serious?"

"Junebug, these are the highest quality work that you're going to get here. Now, I suppose if you're really not willing to pay that price, there's another way you can pay me."

The mare gave him a questioning look. "And what exactly is this other way?"

Cliff moved closer and whispered something into her ear.

Junebug blushed as her expression turned into one of surprise... Before turning into one of anger. She promptly slapped him across his face. "NO! I would never do that just for some drawings!" She scolded. "Do I LOOK like some kind of cheap whore!"

"Well, now that you mention it... OUCH!" He received another slap for this remark. Junebug trotted away from the rejected stallion. Cliff rubbed the spot on his face where he had been hit and let out a sigh as he worked back to his house.

"I guess I'll just have to use my hooves..."

...

Sky Treble looked into his mirror to check on his appearance. His date with Twilight was happening in around five minutes, and he wanted to look nice for her. He wasn't wearing anything special, since it was just a friendly get-together for the two of them. Although that didn't stop Sky from wishing that it was more than just that. His mane was in it's usual style, only being a bit less spiky than usual. Before leaving, he grabbed his saddlebags and zip-up hoodie, since it was probably going to be a bit chilly outside.

He landed in front of the library and knocked on the front door. His cheeks heated up at the sight that greeted him.

"Hi." Greeted Twilight Sparkle, walking out of her house. She wasn't wearing anything except for a purple/pink striped scarf and a winter hat. "Are we ready to go?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, yeah I'm ready."

"Alright." Twilight said as two started their walk towards towards the Ponyville movie theater. During their walk, Sky noticed something about his date. The unicorn looked like she was shivering.

"Twi, are you cold?"

"M-maybe just a little bit."

The Pegasus took off his hoodie and held it to the mare. "Here, take this."

"Oh, you don't have to do that..."

"It's alright, I insist."

"Well... Okay." Twilight took the hoodie and put it on. "Thanks."

"It's no problem, Twi."

Eventually, the two arrived in front of the Ponyville theater. The outside of it resembles a large, black box with two doors in the front and a large electric sign that displayed the theater's name. Sky Treble's eyes widened as he felt a strange chill move over him, and the type of chill you would get from the cold.

"Sky, are you okay?" Twilight asked, noticing his expression.

"Hm? Um, yeah, I'm okay." He said, snapping out of a fear-induced trance. As the two walked through the large glass doors that led into the theater, Sky could swear that he saw a strange shadow moving across one of the walls. The main room was circular, with the concession stand and ticket-vendor in the middle. Above them was a network of pipes, heaters and fans that are used to keep the temperature under control. Decorating the walls were movie posters that were for upcoming films such as Gorefest 11 and Sleepover Of The Damned 3.

Sky Treble heard a strange noise coming from above. A mechanical sound was emanating from the ceiling. A loud *clang!* erupted from above, causing the pegasus to look up. To his horror, a heating unit had fallen from it's place and on a collision-course right towards his face. He closed his eyes... And then opened them. The impact never came, the heater was levitating above him, a purple aura surrounding it.

"Sky, are you okay?" Twilight asked while she moved the heater somewhere else with her magic, stunned at what could have happened if she didn't act as soon as she did.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." He stuttered, shocked at what just happened. Or rather, what could have happened.

"*Whistles* That was a close one, kid. You should consider yourself lucky that your girlfriend can act that quickly." The older mare that worked at the snack-stand said, handing them their popcorn and drinks.

They both blushed intensely at what the employee just said. "U-um, w-we're not like that, we're just friends." An embarrassed Sky Treble tried to explain.

"Yeah... I'm sure you are." The mare replied sarcastically.

After the two had purchased their tickets and snacks, they headed over to one of the cinema rooms. The two sat down at the least-occupied row of seats. They had purchases two drinks and one bag of popcorn to share. As the movie trailers that always played before the movie were playing, Sky Treble reached into his popcorn, only to feel a hoof. He looked to see that Twilight had also reached in. They both blushed when they felt their hooves touch...

They both walked out of the theater, laughing.

"Wow... I didn't know it was possible to put that many explosions in one scene." Sky commented on the film that they had seen.

"Yeah, I guess Micholt Bay has really outdone himself this time." Twilight replied, failing to hold back laughter. "Hey, next time, we should see that new M. Night Shyamapony movie. I heard the twist at the end is amazing."

"Wait... You'd like to go out with me again, sometime?"

"Of course! I had really good time with you, Sky. And it's definitely something that I would I enjoy doing again."

"Oh, well... Okay." The stallion replied, his cheeks flushing.

Eventually, the two made it back to the library.

"So... I guess I'll be going?" Sky Treble asked, standing outside the mare's house.

"You can come in if you want to hang out a little longer." Twilight invited the stallion into her house. He walked in and they both took a seat on the sofa. He was already quite familiar with the inside of the library, having already been there several times.

"Hey, Twi... I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed going out with you... And well..."

"What is it, Sky?"

Sky Treble took a deep breath before answering. "Twilight... I like you... Well, that's not entirely true... I love you, would be more accurate."

Twilight Blushed at his confession and thought for a bit before responding. "Sky, I don't know what to say... I really like you too..."

For the two ponies, it felt as if time had been frozen and they were the only two ponies in the world. Almost like some kind of strange, magnetic force, their muzzles began moving closer, until their lips met in sweet, tender kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds," before their lips separated. Then they kissed again, and again and again until the two of them had engaged in a passionate lip-lock.

Sky Treble allowed his male instincts to take over as he moved his hooves down to her flanks, eliciting a moan from the purple mare. He slowly moved her down onto her back and allowed his body to collapse onto her own as they kissed. Twilight's eye's widened when she felt something start to poke her at her crotch, but she closed her eyes and just mentally threw away any concerns or fear, and allowed love to takes it's course as she felt the stallion enter her. They soon fell into a loving rhythm as it went on. The warm, sweet feeling in their loins turned into bliss that ran through their bodies, fueling them to go on.

...

"Hey Nimbus, I wanted to talk to you about something." Midnight said to her boyfriend. The stallion had agreed to stay at her place for the night, since it was getting late.

"What is it?" Nimbus asked, trotting over to his girlfriend.

"Well... I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Sure!" He answered, hopping onto the couch with her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about what Phobos was talking about. Nimbus, I love you. If Phobos is right, then we're not gonna have much time left together... And I want to make the most out of that time." She moved closer to the unicorn.

Nimbus blinked in confusion. "I'm not quite sure what you're getting at."

The mare put a hoof onto his own, causing both of them to blush. "Nimbus, I want you to make love to me."

Nimbus's cheeks flushed a deep red at her request. "Midnight..."

Midnight silenced him gently putting a hoof up to his mouth. She moved closer to him until the stallion could feel her warm breath against his neck. "Nimbus, I love you so much. If we're going to die, then I want a chance to show you exactly much I love you."

Nimbus took a deep breath and thought for a bit before speaking. "Okay, you're right." He decided, getting off the sofa. Midnight did the same and the two headed up to her bedroom. The walls were painted a dark purple, and the various objects that decorated the room were of a dark or gothic nature. It wasn't exactly the most romantic atmosphere, but it would work.

Midnight dimmed the lights and hopped onto the bed on her back, allowing her wings and hind legs to spread out. Nimbus blushed as he climbed on top of her. For a while, the two of them just stayed there, looking into eachothers eyes. Eventually Nimbus moved closer and placed a kiss on her muzzle. The two of them wrapped their forelegs around eachother and pulled their bodies closer. Nimbus slowly started placing a trail of kisses along her chest, up to her neck their lips met in another kiss. Nimbus moved his lower half closer until he could feel himself starting to poke at the mare he was currently on top of. He took a deep breath and pushed himself into her, eliciting a moan from his partner. He gently started moving in and out of her, a warm, pleasent feeling began to take form around his stallion-hood. Midnight was enjoying this as well. It was a new feeling to her, but she wanted to explore it more as she started pushing upward with her lower half. Waves of ecstasy began coursing through their bodies, urging them to go faster as their love-making continued.

Eventually, they finally finished. Nimbus rolled off of his lover and rested next to her. For a while, they were panting and thinking about what had just happened. Midnight looked at her partner. "Nimbus... That was amazing." She panted. She moved closer, wrapped her forelegs around his waist and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Midnight... I love you."

"I love you too, Nimbus."

Authors Note: Yeah, A pretty short chapter, and to be honest I don't think chapter was very good. The next one will be longer, I promise. Phobos and Blue don't appear in this chapter because I wanted to focus more on the oc's in this one. It may seem like not much happened, but one of the scenes in this one will end up playing a role later on. Anyways, this is kabal1337 signing out. Stay 1337 everypony! And remember to leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7: Bleeding Out

Copyright Stuff: As always, I only own my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Authors Note: Alright, things are really going to be heating up in these next chapters. Let the hell-ride continue!

"Honey, are you still doing that research?" Blue asked, walking into his and Phobos's bedroom. The red-maned mare was sitting at her desk, looking through various papers and websites. She didn't respond. The dragon walked over to her and placed his claws on her shoulders. "Sweetie, you've been doing this for hours, and it's getting late..."

"Blue, as much I appreciate what you're trying to do, I NEED to keep working on this, our lives could depend on it! Now, I've made a list of all of us in the order that we would have died on the train." Phobos replied, handing her boyfriend a piece of paper. Blue looked through the list: Watercolors, Lightning Runner, Sky Treble, Cliff Note, Nimbus, Midnight Sorrow. Watercolors's and Lightning's names were both crossed out.

"So, does this mean Sky Treble is next?" He asked, giving her back the paper.

"That's exactly what it means. We have to go warn him."

"Yes, but could we do it tomorrow? he's probably sleeping."

"Yeah, we'll go warn him in the morning."

"Good, now could you please come to bed? It's 2:00 AM."

"Blue... There's still a few things that I need to look up. I promise I'll come to bed soon."

"*sigh* Fine." He sat on the edge of their bed. Phobos looked behind her and let out a sigh when she saw him sulking on the bed. She got up and sat next to the dragon.

"Blue... Do you feel like I've been ignoring you?" She gently nuzzled his chest.

Blue ran a claw through her mane. "Maybe a little bit."

Phobos smiled and moved over, taking a seat on his lap. "Aaawwww, I'm sorry, honey. I've been a crappy girlfriend lately, haven't I?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but..."

"I'm sorry." She apologized, gently pushing the dragon onto his back. "Here... Let me make it up to you..." She climbed on top of him and pushed her lips against his own. Blue moved his claws down to her flanks as they kissed. After a few minutes, Phobos abruptly broke off the contact, giving him the "bedroom eyes" as she stared at the dragon. She looked behind her, catching a glimpse of his erect dragon-hood. She giggled. "Someones excited." The mare remarked seductively.

"Should I grab a condom?"

"Nah, I wanna have it raw tonight. I'll take a pill in the morning."

The dragon flipped over, leaving him on top of his partner. "Alright... Do you want some?"

"Yeah, gimme all you've got."

The dragon eagerly complied with her request as she started pumping in and out of her. Phobos moaned at the pleasant burning sensation(a result of Blue being a dragon) that was building up in her mare-hood. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as the burning feeling increased. It hurt a little bit, but it felt incredible to her once she got used to it. The feeling moved through her whole body, prompting her to moan and yell out in pleasure. After around an hour-or-so, they finally finished. Blue rolled off of his partner and rested on his back next to her.

"Blue, that was good." Phobos panted while she patted her boyfriend on his back. She moved over and rested on his chest. "I really needed that... Thanks, honey."

"It's no problem, dear." Blue responded, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. The two lovers closed their eyes and eventually fell asleep.

...

Nimbus sluggishly removed his head from his pillow as he awoke. The stallion's blurred vision soon cleared up to reveal the sights of his girlfriend's bedroom. He looked down and smiled, Midnight Sorrow was still cuddled up with him, her head nuzzled into his chest. He gently ran a hoof through her mane as he recalled what the two of them had done last night. He slowly sat up and got out of bed, the movement waking his girlfriend.

"Hm? Oh, good morning." The mare greeted before letting out a yawn. She got up out of bed and wrapped her forelegs around Nimbus's neck in a hug. "Nimbus... Last night was the best night of my life, you were amazing."

The stallion blushed at her praise. "Midnight, it was the best night of my life too. I don't think i've ever felt as good as I did last night."

"Yeah, it was great. Nimbus, I think we should make a promise to eachother."

"What kind of promise?"

"Well... I wanted us to promise to eachother that if one of us was to die, that wherever we end up afterwords, we'll wait for eachother."

Nimbus smiled. "Midnight, I promise you that if I die first, I will wait for you, wherever I end up."

"And I promise that if I die first, I'll wait for you." Midnight replied, looking into his eyes. Their muzzles moved closer until they eventually met in a kiss.

...

Phobos slowly opened her eyes as she awoke, a whole lot of blue filling her vision. She stirred a bit before remembering that Blue's arms were firmly wrapped around her. The room smelled of sweat and maybe a few other fluids as well, serving as a reminder of what happened last night. After carefully sneaking out of his grip, she snuck into the bathroom. After taking a morning-after pill, combing her mane and washing up, she headed down to the kitchen.

She grabbed some pancake mix and began getting breakfast started for the two of them. Blue was almost always the one that cooked for them, since he was easily the better cook out of the two of them, but Phobos wanted to surprise her boyfriend today. As she was pouring the mix onto a pan, she heard her boyfriend walking down the stairs into their kitchen.

"Honey, you're making breakfast?" The dragon asked, a smile forming on his face.

"Yeah, I figured I should try and do something for you since you were so great last night."

Blue sat down at the kitchen table. "Hey, are we gonna go tell Sky that he's... Well...?"

"Yeah, right after breakfast. I hope he doesn't freak out too bad."

"Well, wouldn't you be a bit spooked if somepony told you that you about to die?"

"Yeah, I guess so, especially under these circumstances." Phobos said, carrying over two plates with stacks of pancakes on them. The mare set down the plates and sat down with Blue.

"It's pretty freaky, everything that's happening. It's so unfair... Why should something like this be happening to us?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I'm sure we'll find a way through it. That creepy guy said we could postpone death by looking out for signs, right? So I'm sure that if we just try to be more careful, we'll get through this."

"I hope so..."

After the two lovers had finished their breakfast, they headed out to tell Sky Treble the news.

"Alright, let's just try to be calm about this." Phobos instructed as she and her boyfriend stood outside the door to the stallion's house. Blue pushed the doorbell's button. After a few minutes of waiting, no response.

"Perhaps he's still sleeping?" The dragon suggested.

"No, probably not. He's not exactly the type to sleep in. Oh no... Maybe he's already..."

"Honey, don't start jumping to conclusions just yet. Maybe he's somewhere else." Blue said, putting a claw on the mare's soldier.

"Okay, maybe you're right. Is there anyplace you think he might be?"

"Yeah... I have an idea."

The couple left the vacant home, Blue leading the way to wherever he thought the Pegasus could be. Eventually, they stopped in front of the Ponyville Library.

"Why exactly would he be here, again?"

"I ran into him yesterday and he mentioned having a date with the librarian."

"Oh... So you think he might've gotten lucky?"

"For his sake, we better hope he did." Blue answered, knocking on the door. After a few seconds of waiting, they were greeted by the stallion they had been looking for.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Sky Treble greeted casually. His mane was messy and he wore a pleased smile on his face. Behind him, the two could see a purple mare sleeping on the couch.

"Sky, You're alive!" Phobos cried, wrapping her forelegs around his neck. "Oh, I was so worried about you!"

"Um, well, I'm alive, I guess."

The mare removed her forelegs from the stallion. "Sky, there's something that we need to tell you."

"Alright, what is it?"

Phobos took a deep breath. "I've been doing more research on death's design, and I've made a list of all of us in the order that we would've died on the train. Sky... You're next."

"...I'm next?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, it's alright... I guess it just isn't my time..."

"Wait, it might not all be over yet! That Bludhoof guy said that we could survive by keeping a look-out for signs."

"Signs? Well... Something kinda freaky did happen yesterday."

"What happened?"

"It happened when I was at the movies with Twilight. When we were buying our popcorn and stuff, a heater fell from the ceiling and nearly killed me. Twi managed to stop it with her magic. If it wasn't for her, then I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Interesting. I think that's what he meant, we can avoid death by being careful."

"Well, as much as I'd like to keep on talking about death, I need to take care of a few things." The stallion said, gesturing towards the sleeping mare on the couch.

"Oh, alright. C'mon Blue, let's go." After saying their goodbyes, the couple left the library.

"*Sigh* Anything you wanna do?" Phobos asked to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, wanna head over to Sugarcube Corner?"

"Sure."

...

Cliff Note wandered the streets of Ponyville in his usual search for a mare that would be willing to have sex with him. Needless to say, the search wasn't going well.

"Damnit, in a town with the highest mare-to-stallion ratio, you'd think they would be more willing to give it up." He said as he trotted. There were plenty of ponies out-and-about, and it was certainly a pretty day, but none of that mattered to him.

"Ma'am, is that him?" Cliff Note heard a masculine voice say. He ignored it, deciding that it was probably nothing to get concerned about.

"Yes, Officer. That's the pony that raped me." He heard a female voice say. Now THAT caught the earth pony's attention. He turned around to see an angry Berry Punch standing alongside two bulky earth ponies that were wearing suits and sunglasses. The two officers approached Cliff.

"You're under arrest." One of them said.

"W-w-what? I can't! What are the charges?" Cliff Note asked, fear beginning to set it in as he backed away from the two ponies.

"Rape." One of the stallion's answered plainly as took out a pair of hoof cuffs.

"B-but I didn't rape her! It was consensual, I promise!"

"He's lying!" Berry called out, watching the arrest unfold.

"Yes, we have reasons to believe that you sexually assaulted Berry Punch. We found your DNA all over her. Although the bite marks on her neck and the bruises on her back don't exactly help your case either."

The two ponies surrounded Cliff, one of them blocking him from behind. In a moment of fear and desperation, he bucked as hard as he could with his hind legs. A brutal *snap!* accompanied by a yell of pain was the result as Cliff's hind legs connected with one of the stallion's knees. The stunned and crippled officer collapsed onto the ground as pain coursed through his body. The other officer looked over in surprise, just as he was about to put on the hoof-cuffs. In another moment of fear and desperation, Cliff Note swung out with one of his forehooves. The officer let out a gasp as his throat took the impact. Realizing that he was no longer trapped by the two ponies, Cliff began running.

"Get him!" One of the officers called out as he got up and and began chasing Cliff, the other officer doing the same. Berry Punch joined the chase as well. The afro-maned stallion ran through Ponyville's ever-busy streets, shoving his way through ponies, stalls, stands and other obstacles. He bumped into a stand at an angle that caused it to collapse, spilling it's contents onto the road.

"Fuck!" One of the officers yelled as he tripped over a cabbage.

"My cabbages!" The stand-owner shouted. The chase continued through the streets.

...

"Hey, did you just see that?" Blue asked. He and his girlfriend were both sitting at a table at Sugarcube Corner. The dragon could swear that he just saw Cliff Note being chased by two stallions and a mare through one of the bakery's windows.

"See what?" Phobos asked, her mouth full of chocolate cake.

"I think I just saw Cliff Note being chased... I'm gonna go check it out." He decided, getting up out of his seat.

"Why? That guys an asshole, anyway."

"Yes, and that's exactly why I want to see what's going on."

...

Cliff Note wasn't even bothering to look behind him as he ran. He had gotten a good distance away from his pursuers, now he just needed to find someplace to hide. He looked around until he found a suitable spot.

"Yes! That'll work!" He said as he spotted a rather large building. It was one of the taller Buildings in Ponyville and was there to serve the purpose of being the place where any events that were related to Ponyville or anything of the sort were organized. It was mostly built to bring new jobs to the town. He ran into it's open double-doors, his pursuers following him in. Cliff was shoving his way through workers and other objects as he ran.

Eventually, after traversing a good portion of the seemingly maze-like interior of the building, he found himself inside a corridor, seeming to have lost his pursuers. He quickly spotted something that could be an advantage to him.

An elevator.

Pointing at it was a sign that said "out of order", Cliff didn't even pay attention to it as he tried to use it. Despite whatever was wrong with it, the elevator doors seemed to be working just fine. He walked in and frantically began pushing the bottom floor button. After pressing the button several times and the elevator not working, he gave up. He was exiting the machine... Until the doors closed right on his torso.

"Shit!" Cliff swore, unsuccessfully trying to squeeze his way out of the two metal walls that had him trapped. Eventually, he lowered his head in defeat. "...Fuck." He whimpered as he realized that he would be stuck.

The stallion had been stuck there for at least five minutes when he heard footsteps approaching. 'Well... I guess the jig is up.' He thought to himself. He looked on only to see that the figure wasn't a pony, but a dragon. The dragon stopped when he saw the stallion's situation.

"Blue? Oh, thank Celestia you're here! Please, I need you to help me get the fuck outta here! Just pull these doors open so I can get out, alright?" Cliff Note asked, relieved to see the scaly being.

The dragon just stood there, watching with his arms crossed.

"What? I-is this about that thing at the train station? Please, man, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, please, just let me outta here!"

Blue still stood, looming over the stallion. Suddenly, the sound of machinery could be heard inside the elevator. The elevator lights turned on. Cliff's eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

"Dude, please, open these fucking doors! Please man, I'm begging you, please!" He yelled, a few tears beginning to take form. His pleas elicited no response from the dragon. "W-what, you're just gonna fucking stand there? Please, you can't let me die. I'll do anyth-Aaaaaaaaaaah!" He screamed as the elevator doors squeezed harder onto his midsection.

'Hm... This guy is a total asshole, but is that really a reason to let him die?' The dragon pondered whether or not he should help the poor stallion.

At this point, the stallion was crying for help, tears streaming down his face. "PLEASE! Help me! I'll do anything, anything! I-I'll give you a blowjob, I'll be your little bitch, just get me the fuck outta h-Aaaaaaaah!" He screamed once again as the doors squeezed harder into his waist. The sound of a rib breaking could be heard.

'Hm... Why should I help him, he's just gonna die anyways, right? Yeah, he's just gonna die anyways.' Blue decided, a grin sneaking onto his face as he watched the pony's demise.

"Please, you can't let me die! I'll do anything! I'm sorry for everything, I'm so sorry! Please, help me!" He sobbed. The elevator emitted a *ding*. The stallion's eyes widened. He looked the dragon in the eyes as a single word escaped his mouth. "Why?"

*SNAP!*

The elevator didn't even begin to move down that way it should have. It snapped right off of it's cable, taking Cliff Note's rear half with it as it plummeted down the elevator shaft. Cliff's eyes were wide in shock. Blood and organs were spilling out of the newly-created hole where half of his body should have been. Cliff looked at the dragon, shaking as his life began to fade away. When he tried to speak, blood spewed out of his mouth instead. His head and the rest if his half-body fell limp as he passed away...

Authors Note: So, what did you all think of that death scene? Pretty nasty, eh? Anyways, the story is really going to start heating up from now on. The next chapter is going to pick up right where this one left off. And there will be plenty of MidnightXNimbus! And some more Sky Treble too. Anyways, this is kabal1337 signing out! Stay 1337 everypony! And remember to leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8: Hope?

Copyright Stuff: As always, I only own my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Authors Note: As previously mentioned, things will really be heating up, since we are quickly approaching the end of this story. You can expect a good 2-3 more chapters before the story ends. Anyways, let the hell-ride continue!

*drip* *drip* *drip*

The blood from Cliff Note's bisected body continued to slowly drip down the elevator shaft. Blue let out a sigh as he was about to leave the site of the stallion's death when the two officers found him. One of the bulky earth ponies nearly vomited at the sight of the body.

"Holy shit! What fuck happened?" One of the officers yelled in disgust.

The dragon gestured towards the sign that was near the elevator. "The elevator was out of order, so this must have happened when he tried using it to escape."

"...Holy fuck! Geez, that's fucked up! Did you find him like this?"

"Yeah, he was already like this when I got here." The dragon lied.

"Alright, we're going to set this place up for an investigation, you're free to go."

...

"He... He's dead?" Phobos asked, her eyes wide in shock. After the dragon had arrived back at Sugarcube Corner, he explained everything that had happened(minus allowing Cliff Note to die).

"Yeah, he was cut in two by an elevator."

"No, That's impossible, Sky was supposed to be next! This doesn't make any sense... Unless... Him being saved by Twilight somehow changed death's plan!"

"Perhaps it did..."

"I think that could be it. C'mon, we have to go talk to the others, before it's too late."

The couple got up from their table and headed out back to their home.

...

"Midnight, would you like to go out for some lunch?" Nimbus asked. The two of them were spending time at Nimbus's house. Ever since the two of them had gotten together, they were nearly inseparable.

"Sure." The mare answered, grabbing her saddle-bags.

"Oh, you don't need those, honey. I'll pay for everything."

Midnight looked down. "Um... I know, I just wear them to hide my flanks."

"...Oh... Well, okay."

"Hey, it's alright, I just don't like other ponies seeing that I'm a blank-flank."

"I understand." The unicorn nodded while checking the contents of his saddle-bags. As soon as he was finished, the couple heard a knock at their door. Nimbus trotted over and answered it, greeting him was a mare with a rusty-red mane.

"Oh, hey Phobos. What's up?" The stallion greeted.

"It's something important. We need you both at my place."

"Well, alright. Is it about the whole death thing?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it's about. I think I might have something that could save all of us."

"Really? Me and midnight will be over there as soon as possible."

...

"Hey, Sky? Can I talk to you about something?" Twilight Sparkle asked, taking a seat on the couch with her new boyfriend. The new couple were spending time together at Twilight's home.

"Sure. What you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about last night." Twilight began, her and Sky's cheeks both heated up at the memory of what they did last night. She moved closer and put a hoof on his own, causing the two of them to blush even harder. "Sky... Last night was the best night of my life. It was just so amazing, I can't begin to describe what it was like. Sky, I just wanted to say that I love you." The mare finished, looking into the stallion's eyes.

"Twilight... I love you too. Last night really was amazing, and I can't even begin to describe how I feel whenever I look into those beautiful purple eyes..." The Pegasus said. The two ponies muzzles moved closer until their lips met in a kiss. They closed their eyes and wrapped their forelegs around eachother as they savored the feeling of their tongues locking. Sky's wings sprang out with a *pomf* as he slowly moved a hoof down to her flanks as they kissed and pushed her lower half closer to his own...

*Knock knock*

The two pony's lips separated when they heard someone knocking at the door. Sky Treble let out a sigh as his girlfriend got up to answer it. He retreated to the kitchen, since he didn't want to be seen by anypony with his stiff, throbbing wings. The purple mare was greeted by a blue-scaled dragon.

"Hi Blue, what's up?"

"Not much, is Sky Treble here?"

"Yes, he's in the kitchen. Do you need him for something?"

"Yeah, it's pretty important too. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Twilight allowed the dragon into her home. Blue made his way over to the kitchen to find Sky, who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Blue." The Pegasus casually greeted his friend.

"Hey." The dragon sat down with him. "Listen, we need you to come over to my place, Phobos thinks she might've found something that could save all of us."

"Really? Well, sure. But could I head over there a bit later?"

Blue smiled. "Oh, I understand. How does half an hour sound?"

Sky got up out of his seat and smiled. "That'll be more than enough time."

The dragon laughed. "You know, that's not something you should be so proud to admit."

The stallion's cheeks flushed red at his remark. "T-that's not what I meant, dude!"

"Heh, sure it isn't." Blue said sarcastically as he left the kitchen and headed out. Sky walked back into the Library's main room to meet up with his girlfriend.

"What was that about?" Twilight asked, taking a seat with her boyfriend.

"Nothing important, I just need to head over to his place in like half an hour."

"Okay. What do you want to do with our half-an-hour?"

"Mmm... I have a few ideas."

The unicorn smiled suggestively. "Really? How about you carry me over to the bedroom and show me some of those ideas?" She responded, moving her face close to Sky's as she gave him the bedroom eyes.

A grin made it's way onto the stallion's face. "It would be my pleasure, Twilight." He said as he picked up the mare in his forelegs and flew up to her bedroom.

...

"Seriously, where the hell is Sky?" Phobos asked, irritated. She was sitting in her living room with Blue, Nimbus, and Midnight Sorrow. "Blue, didn't you say he'd be here soon?"

"Yeah, I wonder what could be holding him up." The dragon lied.

"Where did you find him?"

"I found him at the Library."

"Ugh, he's probably screwing with Twilight right now. Whatever, we can start without him. Anyways, I called this meeting to talk about something that I think could save all of us."

All of the ponies(and one dragon) looked at her, interested in what she had to say.

Phobos took out a piece of paper. "In my hooves, is a list of all of us in the order that we would've died on the train. Watercolors and Lightning were the first to die, just like in my vision. Sky Treble was supposed to go next, but Cliff Note died instead. Now, I think I have an explanation for this. Sky told me that he was nearly killed by a falling heater, Twilight managed to save him though. I think this is what caused death to move on to Cliff Note, if somepony intervenes when death is making it's move, then death will skip over to whoever is next on the list. If we can stay close to eachother and keep a look-out, we could cause death to skip over all of us!"

"Interesting, so all we have to do is look out for eachother?" Midnight chimed in.

"Exactly! All we need to do is intervene when death starts making it's move, and It'll skip to whoever is next."

"Sounds like a plan. So, who's next?" Blue asked.

"Well, if I'm correct, then Nimbus should be next in line."

The unicorn let out a sigh.

"Hey, it's nothing to worry about." Phobos reassured, putting a hoof on his shoulder. She turned to Midnight, who was currently cuddling with him on the couch. "Midnight, we need you to stay with Nimbus and make sure that nothing happens to him, alright?"

"Not a problem." The Pegasus confidently replied as she nuzzled her boyfriend. They all heard a knock at the door, which Phobos promptly got up to answer.

"Hey Phobos." Sky Treble casually greeted. His mane was messy and he wore that same satisfied smile as before. "You needed me for something?"

"Yeah, we have great news... You're not next!"

"I'm not?"

"If I'm correct, death skipped over you and moved on to Cliff Note when Twilight saved you from that falling heater."

"So I'm not gonna die?"

"If I'm correct, then no, you're not going to die."

The stallion hoof-pumped. "Yes!"

Phobos redirected her attention back to the others. "Alright, here's the plan. Nimbus, since you're next, you need to stay with Midnight until she can intervene when death tries to do anything. Alright?"

"Got it!" Nimbus and Midnight both confirmed.

"Okay, Sky, I'm pretty sure death isn't after you anymore, but you should still be a little careful." Phobos directed her attention to Sky. The stallion nodded at her directions.

"And when death skips over to me and Blue, we'll stay together as well."

"Alright, sounds like we've got ourselves a plan." Nimbus commented.

"Yeah, all we need to do is look out for eachother. Anyways, you're all free to go."

...

Sky Treble headed back over to the library, eager to see his girlfriend again. He knocked on door, only to be greeted by a small purple-scaled young dragon.

"Hey Sky." Spike greeted, allowing the pony into the library.

"Hey Spike, what's up?"

"Not much, same as always."

"How are things going with Scootaloo?"

"Pretty good, we went out for lunch yesterday, it was alright."

"Cool. Anyways, I'm sure you already know that me and Twi are together now, right?"

"Yes, I know. By the way, do you think you could be a little quieter? You two kept me up almost all night yesterday."

"Hehe, were you trying to listen-in on us or something?" Sky asked, smiling.

The dragon's cheeks flushed red. "What! Of course not, w-why would I even do that?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe Twilight found your secret stash of porn and you needed something new to jerk off to?"

Spike gagged. "Ugh! Dude, c'mon! And... How do you know about my secret porn stash?"

Sky grinned. "I didn't, but thanks for admitting that you have one."

Spike groaned in frustration. "Whatever. Anyways, I promised Scoots that I'd hang out with her, so I have to go. Twilight's in her bedroom if you need her." The dragon said, leaving the library. Sky trotted up to her girlfriend's bedroom and opened the door a bit to peek in. Sky smiled at the sight that greeted him. On the bed was a sleeping Twilight Sparkle, her mane was adorably messy and she had a peaceful smile on her face as she slept. Sky quietly closed the door behind him as he trotted in.

"Hey there, Twi." He cooed to the sleeping mare.

"Mm?" Twilight removed her face from her pillow and looked at the Pegasus. "Oh, hey Sky."

"Hello." He greeted back. He gently nuzzled her nose. "Tired?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." She answered, smiling at her boyfriend. "Did Spike let you in?"

"Yeah." The Pegasus answered, climbing onto the bed with Twilight. He wrapped his forelegs around her while the mare nuzzled her head into his chest. The two closed their eyes and eventually fell asleep.

...

Nimbus and Midnight trotted through Ponyville's ever-busy streets. Blue was nice enough to make them some lunch while they were at Phobos's place, so that eliminated the need for food, for now. Nimbus let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" The mare asked.

"I'm scared, Midnight. I'm next in line, something could kill me any minute now."

"Hey, I'm not gonna let that happen." Midnight reassured, giving her partner a nuzzle.

"So, is there anything you would like to do?"

"Hmmm... Well, I kinda wanted to check out that new movie, Gorefest 11?"

"Oohhh, that does sound like a good one. Although I personally felt that Gorefest 10 was a bit sub-par compared to the others."

"Yeah, I agree. Although I'm sure the new one's gonna be better. Wanna go and see it? I'm pretty sure it's playing at this time..."

"Sure." The stallion agreed. The two began trotting over to the Ponyville theater. On their way, Nimbus felt a strange, dreadful coldness move through his body. He could swear that he just saw a shadow move across his field of vision. Eventually, the couple stumbled upon something that really scared the hell out of him.

A construction site.

In whatever area that they had found in their way to the theater, they had found a building that was still under construction. So far, it only seemed like half of it was constructed, the rooms that were being built on the upper floors were exposed. One worker was cutting through wood with a scarily-big chainsaw. In another half-constructed room, there was a barrel of metal poles. To Nimbus, it looked as if they were just begging to fall and impale somepony.

"I'm not going over there." Nimbus said as he froze, not wanting to go into what seemed like a death-trap.

"Hm? Oh, I get it. Honey, if I need to intervene to have death skip over you, then I think we should go through here. If something happens here, I'll save you, I promise." She comforted the stallion, draping a foreleg around him.

"Well... Okay, I suppose you're right." He said as he nervously walked with his partner. He looked up at the building, a familiar coldness moving over his body. He gulped as he saw all the things that could kill him.

"OH SHIT!" They both heard a worker yell, accompanied by the sounds of something breaking. The couple looked up to see the metal poles falling, turning into deadly impalers as they fell. The panel that the barrel was on top of broke, allowing it to fall over and spill it's contents onto the two ponies. Midnight closed her eyes, took hold of Nimbus and dove away from the falling barrage of death. The mare screamed as she felt a pole go right through a foreleg. She opened her eyes and looked around. One of the poles had impaled her foreleg, Nimbus on the other hoof had been missed by all of them. He was on his back, stunned at what had just happened.

"Oh shit..." The worker that was using the chainsaw commented, viewing what had happened from above.

*Snap!*

"Fuck!" The worker swore as the part of the floor that he had been standing on broke. The chainsaw that he was using slipped right out of his hooves and plummeted down towards Nimbus's face. When Midnight tried to move to save him, a burst of pain moved through her foreleg and through the rest of her body. She looked behind her to see that a pole had gone through one of her hind legs and another had went through a wing as well. Nimbus closed his eyes... And felt nothing.

The chainsaw stopped right above his face, the blades spinning right in front of him. Nimbus was completely frozen from shock and fear. The wire that the chainsaw was connected to had gotten caught on a wooden part that was jutting out before it could do any damage...

*Snap!*

The wooden piece that was stopping the chainsaw snapped off, giving the chainsaw nothing to stop it from plummeting to the ground. The blade went straight through Nimbus's jawline, decapitating him right where his lower and upper jaws would meet if his mouth was closed. Midnight could only scream in horror as she watched the stallion that she had fallen in love with die...

Author's Note: Well, what did you all think? Anyways, the story is gonna be a bit faster paced now, sorta like what happens near the end of a final destination movie. Speaking of the movies, is anypony else looking forward to Final Destination 6? I'm pretty sure it's been confirmed somewhere. Anyways, this is kabal1337 signing out! Stay 1337 everypony! And remember to leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9: Shattered!

Copyright Stuff: As always, I only own own my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: Okay, here it is, the second-to-last chapter. It's pretty short though, but the next chapter will make up for it. Yes, the chapter after this one will be the big finale. Anyways, it's time to continue the hell-ride!

Midnight stood there, her eyes wide in a mix of horror and shock. Nimbus's lifeless body was in front of her, decapitated at the jawline. The chainsaw that had killed him had been unplugged by a worker as soon as he had seen what happened. Tears began flowing down Midnight's face as she broke down.

"Holy fucking shit..." A worker commented, staring at the sight in front of him. He walked over to Midnight. "C'mon, I'll take you to the hospital."

Midnight pushed him away with a hoof. "No, I'll go by myself." She sobbed

"Well... Okay." The worker left the scene of the stallion's death. Midnight took hold of a pole that had impaled her foreleg and closed her eyes as she pulled it out. Pain shot through her body, but she didn't care. She did the same with the other poles. Tears were pouring out of her eyes as she walked away, thinking about Nimbus. Her head hung low as she cried, heading back to her home.

"Midnight? Hey, what happened?" She heard a voice ask. She turned to see Phobos trotting towards her. The red-maned mare looked into Midnight's eyes, and one single thought popped into her head. Her eyes widened as she understood. "No... Nimbus..."

"He's dead, and it's all my fault." She sobbed. Phobos wrapped her forelegs around the mare's neck and let her cry into her chest. "It's my fault! I killed him! I took him into the construction site, it was all my fault!"

"Honey, it's not your fault." Phobos cooed gently while she stroked her mane in an attempt to comfort the weeping pony, a few tears began to run down the earth pony's face as well.

"Yes it is!" The Pegasus pulled herself away from her. "It's all my fault..." She whimpered as she walked away.

Midnight closed the door behind her as she walked into her home. She collapsed onto the floor and cried. She thought Nimbus and how much she had loved him. She thought of the time that they had spent together and how happy he had made her. But all of that was gone... Once again, she was alone. The thoughts only fueled her tears as she wept. Eventually she got up and headed over to her kitchen.

She looked through a shelf and took out a blade. The mare sat down at a chair as she examined the knife in her hooves, she hadn't done this in a very long time, but the only thing that she could think about was making the pain go away. She held out a forearm and made an incision at the wrist, blood pouring out of the cut. She watched as the crimson liquid spilled onto the table and onto the floor. The cutting didn't do anything for her, she was still heartbroken and devastated.

Midnight walked into her bedroom and took a seat on the bed on her haunches. Memories of when she and Numbus made love on this bed flooded her mind. Then, another thought came into her brain...

"Midnight, I promise you that if I die first, I will wait for you, wherever I end up."

The words that Nimbus had said to her on the morning after that incredible night echoed through her mind. She directed her attention to her closet.

"Well... I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting." She said to herself as she trotted over to it and looked through whatever it contained. Eventually, she took out two items: A wooden stool and a rope.

Midnight tied the rope into a noose and hung it on a hook that was attached to her bedroom's ceiling. She'd always kept these objects in that case that she ever decided to end it all herself. She stood on the stool and put her head into the noose's hole. The mare took a deep breath and kicked away the stool. She gasped as she felt herself choke. Within around a minute, she could feel the life being drained out of her as her vision began to fade...

*SNAP!*

Midnight fell to the ground gasping for air. For a moment, she had no idea what had just happened. She looked around to see what had caused her suicide attempt to fail, finding that the hook that was attached to the ceiling had been torn off by the rope and her own weight. The Pegasus let out a whimper as she walked back over to her closet. After a bit of looking around, she took out a small rectangular box. She opened it and took out what was inside: A revolver.

She examined the gun in her hooves, taking in all the intricate details of it's surface. She checked the chambers, all six bullets were in their places. The weapon was a gift from a relative, although she only ever kept it as another option to take her own life with. She turned off the safety, put the barrel into her mouth and pulled the trigger...

*Click!*

She took the gun's barrel out of her mouth in bewilderment. After deciding that the round must have been a dud, she put the barrel back into her mouth...

*Click!*

*Click!*

*Click!*

*Click*

*Click!*

She took the weapon out of her mouth, stunned at what was happening. "No, that's impossible." The suicidal pony said as she checked the weapon's bullets. "There's no way that all of these rounds could've been duds." She set down the gun and laid down on her bed.

"I... I guess it just isn't my time." She whimpered. The mare began crying into a pillow, all she wanted was to be with Nimbus again...

...

Sky Treble slowly opened his eyes, immediately feeling Twilight Sparkle's soft fur pressing against his own. He smiled and gently ran a hoof through her mane. He felt the mare stir for a bit before waking up.

"Hey there, Sky." Twilight said before letting out a yawn and stretching out her forelegs.

"Good morning, beautiful." The Pegasus greeted, getting out of bed along with his girlfriend.

The mare giggled. "It's not exactly morning, you know." She reminded him that they had only taken a nap. She gestured towards her clock, which currently displayed the time as being 8:10 PM.

"Hehe, well you know what I mean." The stallion replied as he walked with the unicorn down to her living room. The couple sat down on the couch. Twilight laid down on her side and rested her head on Sky's lap, the Pegasus smiled and stroked her mane.

"Twi... You're the best girlfriend a stallion could ask for, you know that?"

Twilight giggled. "And you're the best boyfriend a mare could ask for, Sky."

As the two ponies were being flirty with eachother, they heard a knock at the door. Twilight got up to answer it, soon being greeted by an earth pony with a dark-orange coat and a blue-scaled dragon. The mare looked like she had been crying recently.

"Hi Phobos. Is everything alright?"

"No, nothings alright. I need to talk with Sky, it's important." Phobos replied, obviously trying to hold back tears.

"Okay." Twilight allowed the couple into her library/house. They took a seat next to Sky Treble.

"Sky, it's Nimbus... He's dead." Phobos said, starting to cry again.

The Pegasus's eyes widened. "W-what? He's dead?"

Phobos nodded.

Sky looked down, an expression of sadness taking over his face. "I... I can't believe it." He said. He rested his head on his forehooves and tried his best to not cry. Ever since he had moved into Ponyville, Nimbus had been one of his closest friends. He failed as a few tears began to leak out of eyes. Phobos and Twilight both took notice of this as they attempted to comfort the weeping pony...

...

After a few hours of crying, Midnight decided to leave her home. Her wrists were scarred from several other failed attempts at relieving herself of the pain. She kept her head down as she walked through Ponyville's streets. Even though she was alive, she felt dead on the inside, nothing mattered to her anymore. All she could think about was Nimbus. All she wanted to do was die and see her lover again...

Eventually, after a bit of wandering, she found herself in front of the Ponyville library. It wasn't her original destination, but she didn't really care. As she looked at the structure, she felt a strange coldness send shivers through her spine. She knocked on the door, and was surprised to be greeted by Phobos. Behind her, she could see the other survivors of the train crash and Twilight Sparkle.

"Hi Phobos. Um, what are you all doing here?" Midnight asked.

"Oh, not much. We're just all hanging out here." The earth pony replied, putting on a smile despite her sadness.

"Oh, alright. Could I come in?"

"Of course." She allowed the Pegasus in. Midnight took a seat on one of the sofa's arm rests.

"So, I guess we're all feeling pretty down, huh?" Blue asked. Even though he didn't cry, one could easily tell how was feeling by the look in his eyes. All of the ponies nodded.

Phobos let out a sigh. "You know, all of this is so unfair... Why did this all have to happen to us?"

Blue ran a hoof through his girlfriend's mane. "I don't know honey, I just don't know..."

"I think that's the only answer that any of us can come up with. Honey, maybe we should get going, it's starting to get late." The red-maned mare said.

"Yes, perhaps you're right." The dragon replied, getting up out of his seat. After the couple had said their goodbyes to Twilight and Sky, Phobos directed her attention towards Midnight.

"Hey Midnight, would you like to stay with me and Blue for the night?" She asked, worried that the mare might try something drastic if she left her alone.

The dark-coated pony looked up at Phobos. "Sure." She answered, not really caring about anything anymore.

The group of three ponies left the library, heading over to the Phobos's/Blue's house. As the two walked, Midnight felt that familiar coldness moving through her...

Authors Note: Yeah, not much happened in this chapter. The next one however, is going to be a doozy. Yes, it's gonna be a good one, since it's the final chapter. Also, if you're wondering why Midnight's suicide attempts didn't work despite her being next in line, it'll all be explained in the next chapter. Anyways, this is kabal1337 signing out. Stay 1337 everypony! And remember to leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10: Endgame!

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Authors Note: Well, here it is, the final chapter! Yes, the big finale!

Midnight Sorrow sluggishly removed her head from her pillow as the ray's from Celestia's sun flowed into her vision. She rubbed her eyes as she awoke, clearing up her blurred sight. The mare looked around as she let out a sigh. She had slept in the guest room at Phobos's/Blue's house. She looked to her side, desperately hoping to see the sleeping form of Nimbus, only to see nothing. Letting out another sigh, she got up and headed towards the kitchen after washing up.

"Good morning, Midnight." Blue greeted. The dragon was cooking up some scrambled eggs and hay-bacon for the three of them.

"Good morning, Blue." Midnight deadpanned. She heard hoof-steps coming from behind and turned around to see Phobos walking towards her.

"Hi Midnight. Did you sleep well?" The earth pony greeted.

"No."

"Oh... Well, alright. Hey, could you come over here for sec? I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Midnight and Phobos trotted into the living room and took a seat on the sofa. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Midnight, I saw the scars on your wrists, have you been cutting?" Phobos asked, gently rubbing one of her forelegs with a hoof.

Midnight hung her head low in shame. "Yes."

"Oh, honey, it didn't have to come to that..." She draped a foreleg around the Pegasus.

Midnight buried her face in her forehooves as she began to weep. "It's not fair! I finally find somepony that loves me, and he just gets taken away from me!" She sobbed.

Phobos pulled the mare closer and let her cry into her chest. "Hey, everything gonna be alright. We're gonna get through this together, okay?" She cooed, rubbing her back with a hoof.

"Phobos, there's something else I have to tell you." She said, looking up at the earth pony.

"What is it, honey?"

"Yesterday, when I went back to my house after Nimbus died... I tried to kill myself. Twice. First I tried to hang myself, but the hook on the ceiling broke. That seemed normal enough, but then I tried to shoot myself. All of the bullets were duds. Theres no way all of those bullets could've been duds, there had to be something else going on."

Phobos took a deep breath. "Yeah... I guess so. Listen, I know somepony who might be able to help us with this. Do you want to see him after breakfast?"

Midnight gave an affirmative nod.

"Hey Blue! Me and Midnight are heading out. you'll be fine on your own, right?" Phobos said, she and Midnight preparing to leave.

Blue gave off a chuckle. "Yes, honey, I'm sure I'll be just fine on my own."

"Alright, we'll be back in like half-an hour, alright?"

"Alright."

With those words being said, the two mares headed out onto Ponyville's ever-busy streets.

...

"So... Where exactly are you taking me?" Midnight asked while the two were trotting over to Phobos's mystery destination.

"It's a secret." Phobos replied, a cheeky smile on her face.

Eventually, they found themselves in front of the Ponyville Morgue. The castle-like exterior of the structure looming over the two ponies.

"...A morgue?" Midnight asked, bewildered as to why Phobos would take her to a place like this after she had lost her boyfriend.

"Eeyup." The earth pony confirmed, walking up to and knocking on the building's front door. Eventually, the same mare that they had seen here before answered.

"Oh, hello. Are you here to see Mr. Bludhoof?" The mare asked, recognizing one of the ponies in front of her.

"Yes, could you bring us to him?"

"Indeed I can, just follow me." The worker allowed them into the morgue. Midnight felt a familiar sense of dread moving through her as she walked through the long, winding corridors of the morgue's interior. Eventually, they were led to a room with several several shelves lining the walls. Writing something down on a note-pad was none other than William Bludhoof. The stallion grinned as he put away the note-pad. The mare that had led the two ponies fled the room in a hurry.

"My, what a surprise! And you've even brought a friend, how delightful. I must say, I'm very surprised that you two have survived this long. Now tell me, what have you come here on this excellent day for?"

"Well, Midnight has few things that she wants to ask you, right?" Phobos answered, turning towards the pegasus.

Midnight gulped as she nervously trotted up to the dark-coated stallion. She couldn't explain it, but it felt like this pony gave off an aura of dread and terror, the grin on his face wasn't exactly helping either. "Um, M-Mr. Bludhoof, I-I'm next death's list."

"Is that so? Here, let me show you something." Bludhoof said, directing her towards one of the shelves. He calmly pulled one out to reveal Nimbus's decapitated body, the head sewn back together at the jawline. Midnight gasped and looked away in horror.

"W-why would you show me that?"

Bludhoof laughed. "I just thought you might want to see your boyfriend again."

"Oh... Wait, how do you know that Nimbus was my boyfriend?"

Bludhoof laughed once again. "I know many things. Let's just say that I have ties with fate."

"Alright. After Nimbus died... I tried to kill myself. Twice. First I tried to hang myself, and then I tried to shoot myself, neither of them worked. If I'm next in line, then why didn't I die?"

The stallion grinned. "Well, there's a very simple explanation for that. You see, death doesn't like giving his subjects the satisfaction of taking their own lives. He doesn't like seeing ponies doing his job. In fact, you've probably made him even more pissed off than he already was."

"So, I'm still next in line?"

Bludhoof nodded.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know. Phobos, can we go now?"

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps." Phobos replied. As the two mares were preparing to leave, Bludhoof said one last goodbye to the two of them.

"It was wonderful seeing you two again, and do try to enjoy your last few days. Oh, and I'll see you soon."

...

While Phobos and Midnight were gone, Blue had decided to see if he could find any books on Death's design that Phobos might appreciate. 'Heh, maybe I'll earn myself some sweet thank-you sex.' He thought, grinning. After making his way towards the Ponyville Library, he knocked on the front door.

"Oh, hi Blue! What's up?" Twilight Sparkle greeted. Her mane was messy and she had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Hey Twi. I was just wondering if you had any books that might be of interest to me."

"Alright, come in. Are there any books in particular that you're looking for?"

"Yes, actually. Do you have any books on death?"

"Death? Are you talking about murder mysteries?"

"No, I mean books that are just about death."

"Well, I have the Necronomicon right here if you're interested."

"No, I've already read that. Hm... " Blue began thinking for a moment. "Do you have any books related to Death's design?"

"Death's design? No, I don't think I have any books on that..." Twilight said, looking through some of her book shelves. "Nope, nothing on Death's design. Any reason why you need one?"

"I was just curious." Blue lied. The two heard a yawn and looked to see a messy-maned Sky Treble descending down the staircase.

"Hey Blue. What's up?" He greeted, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision.

"Not much, Sky. I'm just looking around."

"Hm, okay. Hey, Do you wanna head over to the mall with me and Twi later?"

"Sure, sounds like a fun idea."

Eventually, Phobos and Midnight both arrived back at her house. "Blue, we're home!" Phobos called out, eliciting no response. "Huh, I guess he must have left. Hey Midnight, I need to go take care of a few things upstairs. You'll be fine on your own, right?"

"Yeah, i'll be okay." The Pegasus confirmed, taking a seat on the couch.

Phobos headed up the staircase into her bedroom, finding her boyfriend sitting at their work-desk reading a book, his reading glasses on his face. The mare giggled at the sight.

The dragon looked over at his girlfriend. "What?"

"You look cute with those glasses." She replied, taking a seat on his lap. Blue smiled and ran a claw through her mane.

"Honey, would you like to go that new mall with Sky and Twilight later? It'll be something to take our minds off of all this death stuff."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Phobos replied, leaning back onto the dragon. "We should take Midnight too, I don't want her alone for too long."

...

"Okay, where's that new mall, again?" Phobos asked. Her, Midnight, Blue, Sky Treble and Twilight were all standing outside the library, having made plans to go to the new mall together.

"It's not too far from here, just follow me..." Sky said, looking at a pamphlet for the mall that he had found.

As the group walked, each of them felt a strange coldness moving across their bodies, filling them with a feeling of dread as they walked. "D-does anyone else feel that?" Twilight asked in fear.

"Yeah, I'm feeling it too." Phobos responded.

"I'm getting a really bad feeling about this." Sky commented.

"I've felt this before." Midnight chimed in.

"LOOK OUT!" They heard a voice shout, accompanied by the sound of something slamming into the ground. The group looked behind them to see that a Pegasus-driven storage truck had lost control and slammed into the ground, and it was now tumbling towards the group. Blue grabbed Phobos and dived out of the way while Nimbus took hold of Twilight's hoof and dove away from the spinning truck of carnage. Midnight, however, stayed put.

"Midnight, what are you doing? get away from it!" Phobos shouted.

"NO! I want this, Phobos. I need this, I can't keep living anymore..." She yelled back. She closed her eyes. The truck slammed directly into her face, her brain stem and spinal column snapping from the force of the impact. She was dead before she even hit the ground...

The four figures that had witnessed the crash just stared there in shock at Midnight's lifeless body...

...

(3 months later)

"Two tickets, please." Blue said to the ticket vendor. Phobos and Blue were at Flim-and-Flam's train station. One of the train stations that had been set up after it was publicly revealed that the manager of the Ponyville train station was aware of their train's design flaws. The couple were here for a vacation to Canterlot. Blue looked at his girlfriend, she still hadn't quite gotten over her fear of trains yet.

"Honey, there's nothing to be scared of." The dragon cooed, gently running a claw through her mane.

"I know, I'm just kinda worried, I guess."

"C'mon, I think we could both use a vacation." He replied, smiling.

Phobos smiled back at her boyfriend. "Yeah, you're right."

The couple entered the train's interior. The inside of the train resembled the older steam-engine train design, although it used a few iron parts and was mostly driven by magic. They took a seat and relaxed, Phobos resting her head on his boyfriend's side.

'Well, no going back now.' The red-maned mare thought in her head as the train's doors closed and locked themselves. She grabbed a book from her suitcase and opened it. "Ouch!" Phobos received a paper-cut from one of the pages. Her eyes widened as a single thought popped into her mind.

"Okay, everypony! Everything is all set, it's smooth sailing from here to Canterlot!" The conductors voice boomed through the speaker. The mare gulped as the vehicle began to move.

At first, the ride seemed to going smoothly enough... Until it slowly began lowering it's speed. Phobos started hyperventilating in fear.

"Honey, p-please, try to c-calm dow-"

*BOOM!*

The train's front engine exploded in a colorful, fiery blast. The explosion incinerated the conductor and anypony that was fortunate enough to be sitting in the front rows, the other ponies weren't so lucky. Pieces of wood and iron were turned into deadly projectiles as they were thrown about by the blast, impaling and stabbing ponies.

Phobos looked around, stunned and confused. She looked up at her boyfriend, and nearly vomited. An iron bar had went straight through one of his eyes. The mare began crying in disbelief at what was happening. Suddenly, she felt a burst of pain go through her, she looked down.

A piece of wood had went straight through her midsection. She clutched it in her hooves as she realized that she wasn't going to survive this. She looked around, watching the other injured ponies as they attempted to escape the train, which had caught fire in the explosion. Eventually, her vision began to fade into grey. She didn't resist the icy fingers of death taking her, she gave up as she felt all life fade out of her...

...

"In breaking news, there's been an absolutely tragic train crash at Flim-and-Flam's train station. It has been confirmed that around 30 ponies died. Among the victims were Phobos Mars and Blue Scales. It's interesting to note these two as Phobos has been confirmed to be the mare that successfully predicted the Ponyville Train Station disaster..."

Sky Treble turned off the T.V.

"No... That's impossible. Blue and Phobos both intervened in eachothers deaths... They should have been skipped over, unless... When death skips over somepony... It restarts the list! Yes, that's it, when death skips over you, it's not permanent, he's just saving you for later." He said to himself. "Wait, but if death restarts the list, then shouldn't I have died first?"

The Pegasus thought for a bit... And then remembered. A few days ago, Twilight had saved him from a speeding carriage. "Yes, that caused death to skip over to Phobos and Blue. And now, he's restarting the list, and I'm the only one left..." He said, the realization hitting him like a pile of bricks.

"I'm next."

Suddenly, his bedroom looked a hell of a lot more dangerous to him. "I've gotta get the fuck outta here." He panicked as his mind turned into a paranoid, schizophrenic mess. He stumbled out of the room, his brain only processing all of the things that could kill him. After managing to survive the stairs and the living room, he ran out of his front door. As he ran, something caught his eye, something had been scratched into the paint of his home. He read what he saw out loud.

"You can't cheat death."

He turned around as an out-of-control carriage slammed right into him. A loud *crack!* could be heard as his skull split right in two.

Author's Note(Please Read!): Well, that's it. It wasn't quite as epic or long as I hoped, but I think it's a fitting end to this fic. I want to give a massive "THANK YOU!" to everpony that submitted OC's and posted reviews. This story wouldn't have been possible without your characters and your reviews gave me the motivation to keep pumping out these chapters! You are all awesome! And I hope that you have all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Even though this story is over, I do hope that you will still continue to be interested in my stories(Perhaps even put me on your author alert list?). Anyways, this is kabal1337 signing out. Stay 1337 everypony! And remember to leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11: Alternate Ending!

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Authors Note: You guys weren't expecting this, huh? Anyways, here's an alternate ending for Final Destination: Equestria. This is something that I thought about doing for the real ending, but it was scrapped in favor of the one that you guys got instead. Anyways, here's an alternate ending for your reading pleasure.

"Okay, where's that new mall, again?" Phobos asked. Her, Midnight, Blue, Sky Treble and Twilight were all standing outside the library, having made plans to go to the new mall together.

"It's not too far from here, just follow me..." Sky said, looking at a pamphlet for the mall that he had found.

As the group walked, each of them felt a strange coldness moving across their bodies, filling them with a feeling of dread as they walked. "D-does anyone else feel that?" Twilight asked in fear.

"Yeah, I'm feeling it too." Phobos responded.

"I'm getting a really bad feeling about this." Sky commented.

"I've felt this before." Midnight chimed in.

"LOOK OUT!" They heard a voice shout, accompanied by the sound of something slamming into the ground. The group looked behind them to see that a Pegasus-driven storage truck had lost control and slammed into the ground, and it was now tumbling towards the group. Blue grabbed Phobos and dived out of the way while Sky Treble took hold of Twilight's hoof and dove away from the spinning truck of carnage. Midnight, however, stayed put.

"Midnight, what are you doing? get away from it!" Phobos shouted.

"NO! I want this, Phobos. I need this, I can't keep living anymore..." She yelled back. She closed her eyes... And felt nothing. She opened her eyes, the truck was in frozen in front of her, covered in a purple aura. Midnight looked to her right to see that Twilight's horn was glowing, her magic having stopped the out of control vehicle. The unicorn focused, and the truck dropped safely to the ground. Midnight stood in disbelief, She fell to her knees and wept.

(2 years later...)

The dull, chilly weather and gray sky gave the memorial a gloomy atmosphere as Phobos and Blue walked in. Although the train station had been shut down, a memorial was held every year on the day of the train crash. The couple let out a sigh as the area brought back memories of the nightmare that they had been forced to experience two years ago.

"This place sure brings back memories, doesn't it?" Phobos said, looking up at her boyfriend.

Blue put a claw on her shoulder. "Yeah, not exactly pleasant, though."

The mare let out a sigh and looked around. Family members of the victims were attending, a few of them were crying, although many of them looked just as cold and distant as the environment that they were in. "Hm?" Phobos felt her boyfriends claw touching her belly. She looked up too see him smiling at her. She looked down to see the bump that was there.. "Well, at least we have something to look forward too."

The dragon smiled. "We sure do, honey."

The couple heard hoofsteps coming from behind them. They turned around to see Midnight Sorrow trotting towards them, pushing along a stroller that had a small filly in it. The infant pony had an off-white coat, the same color as her father's mane. Her mane was curly and dark blue, she also had inherited Nimbus's green eyes. She trotted up to the couple.

"Hey." Phobos and Blue both greeted. Midnight smiled(although it was obviously fake) and gave a similar greeting.

"How are things going with Eclipse?" Phobos asked, gesturing towards Midnight's daughter.

"Pretty good, not exactly easy though."

"Mmm, I understand." Phobos turned towards her boyfriend. "Blue, do you think you could go check out the snack stand? Me and Midnight wanna talk about something."

Blue nodded and headed off.

"So, it's been awhile since we've talked, huh?" Phobos said.

"Yeah, it is. I still can't believe we survived. Eclipse is what keeps me going, I do everything that I can for her, even though I wish Nimbus was here to see his daughter."

Phobos put a hoof on her shoulder. "We all wish that he still here, nopony should have died. But... I guess there's nothing we can do about it now."

"Yeah, I gues-"

"Hey there." They heard a voice say. The two mare's turned around to see Sky Treble trotting towards them. "Whats up?"

"Nothing much." The two mare's greeted.

"Cute kid." The stallion commented, looking at Midnight's filly.

"Thank you. She takes after her father, doesn't she?"

"She sure does. *Sigh* If only Nimbus was here to see her..."

"I know, I still miss him."

"Yeah... You know, maybe we should consider ourselves lucky. We earned our right to live, we fought for it." Sky responded.

"Yeah, not many ponies can say that they cheated death." Phobos chimed in.

Midnight looked down at her daughter and smiled. "Yes, and out of all that chaos, something beautiful came out of it."

THE END

Authors Note: So, what did you all think. Better than the original? Worse than the original? Anyways, you'll also be getting two alternate death scenes and maybe previews of upcoming fics, so be sure to stay tuned in.


End file.
